To Protect and Defend
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: The war comes to a close, but no one escapes unaffected. Years pass and wounds heal. What does the future hold for The Black Sun and The White Moon? AU after chapter 593.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note : First, I owe a great deal of thanks to Simply Christian for all the support and guidance in plotting out this story, and to all the various authors in this fandom who's work served as inspiration for my own contribution. **_

_**Second, i do not know how long this story will be when all is said and done. I have several firm plot points that i want to include, but how i tie them together and where it will all end is still fuzzy. There will be very few OCs, and they will play only minor rolls for the most part. Various pairings will appear, but as the story moves on, only two are currently intended to be the focus.**_

_**I love suggestions, questions, and comments! Anything you want to say about the story, feel free to review or message me! If you sign in to review with a question, or PM me about anything, i will almost certainly respond, although i won't promise it will be immediate. I am in my last year of college, so i will be busy a lot of the time. I plan to have this story finished by graduation.**_

_**This story is officially AU as of Chapter 591 of the canon story, due to the fact that i began writing after that chapter was published. I will not make any serious effort to force my story to conform to later developments. I am sorry if this bothers anyone.**_

* * *

**_To Protect and Defend - Chapter 01_**

* * *

"Will he live?" Rukia asked quietly, kneeling beside the orange haired hero in the basement of Urahara's shop. The room was lit by the glow of Orihime's powers as she worked to heal the unconscious man.

"I don't know... His body is recovering, but his mind... I can't feel his spirit. I'm doing all I can..." Orihime worked diligently, ignoring the stream of tears running down her own cheeks. Her abilities had improved, but she still had limits. She just hoped he was not beyond them.

"Ichigo... Please wake up..." The short shinigami held his hand tightly as she looked around her injured friends. Chad and Renji lay a few feet away, each wrapped in bandages and breathing weakly. "We need you..."

In a sideways world filled with towers of steel and glass, two figures stood in the pouring rain, while a third lay between them.

"Ichigo. Wake up." The old man said calmly. He bent down and slid a hand under Ichigo's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"King! Get your ass moving!" The hollow howled, kicking his twin's leg, then helping the old man lift him to his feet.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open. He wavered for a moment under the support of the two manifestations, then steadied himself between them.

"Why am I here? I need to be out there fighting!"

"The battle is over, Ichigo... You lost. Soul Society is on the verge of collapse. The Quincy have won." The old man said sadly.

"No... Rukia?"

"She still lives. Your friends escaped, and Orihime is healing your body now. Renji and Chad are in poor condition, but they still breathe as well." The manifestation of his Quincy powers looked up at the sky. "The remainder of the Gotei 13 will be dead by dawn..."

"I failed..." Ichigo sat heavily on the window, head in his hands. He remembered Yhwach turning his Quincy powers back on him. He remembered his Bankai being driven into the ground as if he were a child attacking a giant. It had been useless. All his power and strength and speed, and he had not stood a chance...

"We failed." The old man agreed sadly. He had failed to protect Ichigo. That had been his reason for being since the boy's birth. His mother had passed on her desire to protect in the form of her powers, but he had been helpless before his creator. "I never meant for my powers to betray you..."

"It's not your fault... He's the sealed king of the Quincy. His powers obey him even if they do not want to. I don't blame you... It's my fault. I should have been stronger..."

"You _are _stronger! Yhwach may be his king, but the only king I recognize is you! You never once let me fight with you! You never once leaned on me in your battle! You never once turned to me for strength that I would have happily given!" The hollow roared at him, inches from his face as he howled with rage over the growing storm.

"I couldn't risk you taking my body and hurting those I care about!" Ichigo growled back.

"Idiot! You fool! Do you not understand yet? The old man is from your mother! He lives to protect you, no matter what the cost! I am from your father! I live to make you strong! If that means making you hate me, or fear me, or turn away from me, so be it! But neither of us can ever hurt you, King!" The hollow clenched its fists in its white hair in frustration. "How can you be so stupid?"

"The other Visored... Their hollows all tried to kill them..."

"You are not a Visored! Aizen knew that from the moment you were born! Why do you think he took interest in you? You are one of a kind. A creature beyond hollow and shinigami. Not simply one that has gained the powers of the other, but a creature born of both! The Visored had to fight against their inner hollows because they came from outside to conquer their souls. I am part of you!"

"I was a fool..." Ichigo stood and faced his hollow eye to eye. "You want to make me strong... Just like my father. You told me whatever lie you had to in order to drive me to become stronger... And I was an idiot and didn't realize the truth when it mattered most... I accepted you as a part of myself, but I didn't understand what that meant."

"So what now, King?"

"Now... Is it really too late?" Ichigo asked. His manifestations shared a look. Then, the hollow shook its head.

"Not quite. Their is one last hope... But you would have to trust me completely. You would have to accept all of yourself. Just like you did when you fought Aizen. Only this time, rather than striking with the entirety of your Shinigami powers, you will use my power."

"You mean... Like when I killed Ulquiorra?" Ichigo faltered. It was one of his worst memories. Not only because of the horrors it contained, but because of how it had affected his friends.

"Yes... But it will be different this time. You won't lose yourself. This time, you will be consciously using my power. Before, neither of us was in control." The hollow said. He turned to the old man. "Stop glaring at me."

"You are putting him in harms way again. Perhaps with your power he _could_ defeat Yhwach. But you are forgetting the other hundreds of Quincy that have overrun Soul Society. If he tried to use enough power to destroy them all, he would annihilate all of Seireitei and half the Rukongai. The remaining forces of the Gotei 13 don't have the strength to back him."

"We need an army." The hollow agreed. "That's why we're going to reconquer Hueco Mundo, not Soul Society. There are still dozens of Arrancar and Menos class Hollows imprisoned there. It will be less heavily guarded as well. They won't be prepared for a sideways attack at the eleventh hour."

"I do not like this idea... But I will concede, it is a good plan. And... It is the only hope of Soul Society." The old man glared at the hollow. "He can not use us both at once. Not when either of us are fully released. He will be in your hands. Protect him."

"Of course." The hollow smirked, then turned back to Ichigo. "King... There is one thing I desire..."

"What is it? Do you want to have control of my body part of the time?" Ichigo asked defensively. The hollow shook its head.

"When everything is finished... When you come to Soul Society for good, and won't be spending all of your time in the living world... I want us to merge our souls again. Let the old man remain here in your mind to guide you. He has a lot more wisdom than I do. I will be your blade and strength..."

"Why? Why would you want that?" Ichigo was curious now. It was not the kind of request he expected of his dark side.

"Because, for that brief time when we were one, I had a heart. I wasn't hollow anymore... I was what every hollow aches for at the very core of our being... I want to feel that way again. For that, I will protect you and all those you love. For that, King, I will fight with you." The hollow extended his pale hand to his twin. After a moment, Ichigo took it and held it tightly.

"Then we will fight together. And in five years, I will graduate from college, and I will move to Soul Society where my power can do no harm to those around me. Then, we will merge again." Ichigo grinned. "So... We're going to reconquer Hueco Mundo, huh?" His twin grinned back.

Outside, in the Urahara Shop, Orihime had just finished healing Renji and moved to work on Chad. The red head came to sit next to his childhood friend and felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw her fingers intertwined with the human's. He sighed and shook his head. He would have been bitter, if he thought for one instant she had fallen for Ichigo instead of him because of his power. But he knew better. She had loved him even when he was completely powerless. She had spent weeks in the living world before he had been forced to drag her back and revoke her permit. She had slept in his closet, or occasionally on the bed next to him. She had never let Kon or his sisters tell him, but she had been there as long as she could.

"He'll pull through. I've never met a man tougher or more stubborn than him." Renji put a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"You're right about that..." She looked down at him. "But he has never been beaten this badly before... He wasn't able to protect us, and I don't know if he'll be able to handle that... Even his Zanpakuto reverted to its sealed state... It has not done that once since he released it. Not even when he lost his powers for a year and a half..." She ran her fingers over the hilt of the large sword she had not seen since she had been taken from the living world for her execution.

"He survived where no one else would have. He was at least able to drive the Quincy out of the Soul King's palace and reseal the gate. Maybe they have not broken through again yet..." He knew it was a small hope, if any at all.

"What if he doesn't recover, Renji?" Rukai tensed at her own words. Renji had no response for her. He knew, if the human died, it would destroy her. It would be worse than when Kaien had died.

They sat there for a while, even after the light from Orihime's powers winked out and Chad's breathing evened out into sleep. Rukia had almost fallen asleep when she felt the fingers between hers stir. She was up in an instant, casting a weak kidou out into the basement for light.

"Ichigo!" She all but threw herself on him as his eyes flickered open and rather than the look of despair she had been expecting, she had received his usual cocky grin.

"Rukia!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, then looked around the room. Renji and Orihime were both looking relieved and slightly jealous. Chad was yawning and sitting up. "I have a plan."

"And its about time, too." From the stairs, Kisuke Urahara was watching them from beneath his bucket hat. "Let me guess. You want me to assemble the Visored?"

"How do you do that?" Ichigo stared in shock at his mentor. He was still not used to how well the man could seem to read his every thought.

"They're waiting upstairs." Urahara ignored the question and looked around the others inhabiting his basement. "I'm sure the rest of you will want to help as well, despite your conditions?"

"Of course!" Orihime jumped to her feet, followed immediately by the others. "We could never sit by and let Ichigo fight when we could help him!"

"I figured as much. Lets go upstairs so he only has to explain this fiasco he's cooked up once." Urahara turned and led the way into the back room of his shop, where the four Visored had gathered. Ichigo wondered if they would really follow him.

"Alright, Ichigo. Tell us your plan. We're with you." Rukia squeezed his hand once, then went to sit with the others, facing him attentively. He swallows nervously.

"Alright... Well... Since the Quincy believe they will be victorious in a total of nine days, and we are already in to the ninth morning, they will be focused solely on wiping out the last of the resistance in Soul Society, and they will have turned their attention away from Hueco Mundo. I propose that the Visored and myself launch a surprise attack on the remaining defenses in Hueco Mundo and free as many of the Arrancar and Menos class Hollows as possible. If we can convince Halibel to fight with us, the others will follow her as the ruler of Hueco Mundo. With them on our side, we may be able to turn back the Quincy invasion, even at this point. Hollows are toxic to Quincy. They only took Hueco Mundo because they attacked without warning and caught them by surprise. In a direct fight, they would not fair so well." Ichigo felt less anxious now. He saw some looks of concern, and a few looks of hope in the small group.

"What if we're too late? Have we received any news from Soul Society recently?" Love asked.

"At sunrise, we received word that many were in critical condition, but thanks to the efforts of the Fourth Division, no more captains or lieutenants have fallen since our departure. However, the casualties among the seated officers is growing by the day. They are strong enough to draw attention, but not enough to defeat their enemies. They will not last another day. They plan to make a final stand at sundown on Sokyoku hill." Urahara reported gravely.

"How will we get to Hueco Mundo? Have you made another Garganta yet?" Hachi turned to his former captain's friend as well. Urahara smirked and shook his head.

"Ichigo will take care of that."

"Ichigo? How the hell is he supposed to do that? You invented the tech to open a Garganta without a hollow! Is he supposed to whip one up with his chemistry set?" Hiyori shouted at her former captain.

"Ichigo? There's more to this plan, isn't there?" Rukia asked hesitantly. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"I will be using my Hollow side. Completely. I'll be able to open a Garganta, just like a hollow. I should have used my hollow powers before, then maybe we would not be on our last leg..." Ichigo looked away from his friends.

"You... You're going to turn into a hollow... like you did in Hueco Mundo?" Orihime asked, shaking slightly.

"Yes. I am. That's why only the Visored are coming with me. The rest of you will go with Hat-N-Clogs to Soul Society and reinforce the last resistance there. We'll come through at the top of Sokyoku hill as soon as we accomplish our mission. Just make sure we're not too late."

"You can count on us, Ichigo." Chad said calmly. He turned to Orihime. "He knows what he's doing. We have to trust him and do our part."

"I know... I know. Alright. Let go!" Orihime smiled brightly. She trusted him.

"So, will you guys follow me?" Ichigo turned to the four Visored.

"Can't let you go screwing this up, can we?" Hiyori scowled at him.

"I have yet to see you fail when you have decided to succeed. I will lend you my assistance as well." Hatch said.

"I'm in. Shinji believes in you. That's enough for me." Love added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lisa smirked at him. "Lead the way, Ichigo."

"Alright. Lets go conquer the world of hollows!" Ichigo reached out on hand and pulled at his powers instinctively. The air tore apart before him and a black pathway appeared in front of them. He hesitated and turned back, finding Rukia's eyes. "I'll be there. Don't you dare die, Rukia. Renji! Chad! Urahara! Keep them safe for me, until I get there." With that, he flashed into the opening, followed closely by his small band of warriors.

They arrived in Hueco Mundo moments later, hidden behind a dune of white sand and desolate trees. Hiyori peaked over the top and then dropped back down, grinding her teeth.

"What was that you said about them turning their attention away from Hueco Mundo?! There are probably a hundred Quincy here! Las Noches is a fortress! How are we supposed to get in?!"

"I'll make an opening, then you and I will stay out front and keep them busy while Love and Lisa get Hachi in to free the Arrancar. His Kidou should be enough to undo anything the Quincy have in place to contain them." Ichigo said.

"You are going to make an opening? How?" Lisa asked. Ichigo grimaced.

"Don't worry about that. Just be ready to move when things go to hell." He extended a hand into the middle of their circle. "This seemed laughable before, but we all pulled through. Maybe there is some merit to it."

"I thought this was going out of style a century ago... My captain was one of the last to keep that tradition." Lisa smirked and added her hand. The others followed.

"Now, we prepare to enter the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our resolve will not waiver. And if our paths should diverge, we share a heart of iron. Swear, that even if the ground beneath our feet should be rent asunder, we will live, and return here, together." Ichigo took a heartbeat to grin at his allies, then he was off.

He flashed over the hill and began to run across the sand toward the walls of Las Noches. Lisa shook her head.

"He's crazy... I like it."

The Quincy manning the battlements could not believe what they were seeing. A single man, Ichigo Kurosaki, no less, was running toward them. Alone. They drew their bows and began summoning reishi from the air to fuel their weapons.

As he felt the hard sand pounding against his feet, Ichigo reached for his Zanpakuto. Inside his head, he heard familiar words coming from a familiar voice, but it was not the voice that had spoken them before.

"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still! Retreat and you will age! Hesitate and you will die! Now, shout out my name!" The doubled tones of his inner hollow called to him with the same words the old man had used so long ago. "Call for me, King! Call for me now, Ichigo!"

"Protect and defend, Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as he drew the blade. He felt it change, reforming from the large katana into the powerful black cleaver. He felt his riatsu surge. As he was now, he stood equal to a powerful captain. Equal to a member of the Zero Division. But it was not enough. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" His power exploded around him, escalating by a factor of ten. Still not enough... He pulled a hand across his face, summoning the familiar weight of his mask. His riatsu darkened and doubled again. He now charged at them with four times the strength of the Zero Division, and they were beginning to falter.

He came to a stop halfway between the dune hiding his allies and the wall protecting his enemies. He retreated into his inner world as the first Light Arrows dissolved into his blazing riatsu. He stood on the side of a skyscraper, face to face with his hollow.

"Zangetsu... Its time." He extending his hand. To their side, the rain began to thin and the first rays of sunlight tore through the clouds. "Fight with me."

"Gladly, my king."

Many Quincy turned and ran then. Even before they saw the masked shinigami's hair growing down his back and long horns twisting toward the endless night sky. Razor sharp claws gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he bent his head. Between the tips of his horns, a glowing sphere of red light began to grow.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had felt his riatsu skyrocket once again, ten times what it had been. His instinct sharpened and his body felt light and powerful. And this time, he was completely in control. He grinned beneath the mask. _Thanks, Zangetsu._ He concentrated and forced the more and more of his energy into the coalescing tempest between his horns. The ground beneath his feet was rippling under his spiritual pressure.

Behind their meager shelter, the Visored could only stare in wonder and terror at the creature standing before them. They watched as the hardened sand around him began to take on the form of ripples in a frozen pond. They felt the energy in their bones, like anticipation gone wild. On the walls of Las Noches, the Quincy who had not fled were firing arrow after arrow at him, but none made contact. As they came withing the immense aura of his power, they were broken down and forced into the ball of energy.

"What is he? I have never seen a hollow so powerful..." Hachi wondered aloud.

"Vasto Lorde... A true Vasto Lorde... This is what a hollow can become if it is allowed to consume enough powerful souls... And it is sustained by Ichigo's soul... He defeated that and kept it at bay during our training with him. He is incredible..." Lisa clutched her legs to resist the urge to run. He inner hollow, crushed and subjugated for years, was screaming in terror for her to flee.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Love whispered in awe.

Hiyori could not summon the strength to speak. This was the creature she had drawn out once before. The thing that had nearly torn her head from her shoulders. She had been a fool. She had actually antagonized this thing!

Ichigo set his feet, the claws of his feet digging into stone and anchoring him in place as he felt his riatsu reach its peak. He forced his Quincy powers to the tips of his horns, repelling his hollow energy and compressing it into a tight sphere. Then, when the ground around him was ready to give way, he released it.

The Cero obliterated the line of Quincy still standing on the walls of Las Noches. An instant later, a rapid series of Balas tore open the wall in a dozen places. Ichigo threw back his head and roared to the sky, feeling Zangetsu's power coursing through him. The hollow in his soul was laughing. Not his usual mad cackle, but true joy. Ichigo had finally risen to his potential. There was nothing that could stand in their way.

The Visored knew it was their moment to act. Hiyori ran forward and took her place next to Ichigo, giving him one look of awe and fear before focusing on the dozens of Quincy charging them, weapons in hand. A crackle of static, and Ichigo was already at their front lines. Terrified by the sudden arrival of the hollow, they scattered. Hiyori wasted no time as she charged in to them as well, cutting down anyone who came within reach.

Lisa and Love ran side by side in front of Hachi, masks already drawn over their faces. The few Quicny who still blocked their path did not stand a chance.

It took them precious minutes to navigate the maze of hallways and reach the central prison where Tier Halibel knelt, bound in chains. Hachi began a series of incantations, each one ending with a flash of light and the clatter of chains falling to the stone floor.

"Halibel, ruler of Hueco Mundo, lend us your strength and the strength of those who follow you. Come to the aid of Soul Society and help us turn back the Quincy invasion, or Shinigami and Hollow alike will be slaughtered!" Hachi pleaded as the last chains fell away and the Arrancar collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"Hollows follow strength... I am no longer the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Their is a mighty Hollow outside right now. Compared to that inferno I am nothing more than a candle." Halibel looked up and then bowed her head. "You have my thanks, though. For freeing me. The one outside... I recognize this riatsu... Who is it?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? The one who defeated Aizen?" Halibel's eyes widened. "Then rest assured, I will fight for him to my last breath!"

"So will we!" From the doorway, a new voice called. Hachi turned and saw no less than fifty Arrancar following Lisa out of a side passage. At her side, grinning, sword in hand, was a feral looking man with blue hair.

"I will always stand beside Ichigo!" From the other hall, following Love, was another battalion of Arrancar, led by a green haired woman.

"Nelliel. Grimmjow. Brothers and sisters... Let us lend our strength to the new lord of Hueco Mundo!" Halibel rose to her feet and turned to face the doorway the Visored had entered through. Grimmjow and Nelliel came to stand next to her, and the three powerful Arrancar fired their collective Ceros at the labyrinth of hallways and dead ends, tearing a direct path to the sands of Hueco Mundo.

In Soul Society, on Sokyoku Hill, by the light of the setting sun, a small group of Shinigami fought against the seemingly endless army of Quincy.

Kyoraku and Ukitake fought back to back, usual carefree smiles discarded for grim frowns, stained with blood. Soifon and her idol acted as relief for the weary soldiers, jumping in when they could to make sure an allies death meant the death of an enemy as well. Shinji fought alone, away from the group, the only one able to maintain his senses under the influence of his Zanpakuto's reversed world. Nevertheless, arrows tore through him frequently, as with enough numbers, luck was on the side of the Quincy.

Byakuya and Rukia fought together, the latter's icy bankai protecting them from anything that got too close, while the former's shredded anything that dared step within reach. Renji fought just outside their radius, luring his own opponents within range of the flower petals of his captain.

Kenpachi stood like a beakon, his riatsu burning up arrows of light and Nozarashi tearing through any barrier to kill the next Quincy. His laughter would ring out occasionally when an arrow from a particularly powerful Quincy would wound him, and he would race off to challenge the unlucky offender. Ikkaku and Yumichika fought side by side for once, neither caring about interfering with the others battle, so long as they could protect each other. They had only stopped fighting long enough for a healer to stop their blood loss. Yachiru followed in Kenpachi's wake, her unavoidable blade cutting down those who survived after they were defeated.

Mayuri and Nemu were using every trick they had at their disposal to neutralize the effects of the most powerful Quincy.

Urahara and Tessai fired high level Kidou spells as fast as they could recite the full incantations, while Ururu and Jinta took care of anything in between.

They had formed a rough ring around the remains of what had once been the alter for ritual executions. Now it stood as two dark pillars, their tops reaching in vain for each other. Forever split in two by an orange haired hero who stormed the gates of heaven and fought through the armies of hell to save an innocent girl.

Yhwach observed the field from a suspended platform of reishi, Uryu at his side. As soon as these last troublesome pests were dealt with, he would return his attention to the Soul King.

"The fools... They plan to die fighting, defending a meaningless symbol. There are far more sensible places to make a last stand. Pathetic that soldiers would sacrifice the potential for lighter casualties for the sake of sentimentality." He narrowed his eyes as he watched Chad's fist send a Quincy hurtling over the heads of the ring and back in to the crowd. He and Orihime were efficiently rejecting anyone who made it past the ring... Was it to keep their allies safe from being stabbed in the back, or was it something more? "Pull back and regroup! Everyone, regroup!" They had been spread too thin... If the Shinigami had one last card to play...

His army only had time to receive his command and falter in their assault before the air was torn open. One hundred Arrancar and four Visored poured out onto the field, rushing between the ranks of the ring of Shinigami and crashing into the front line of Quincy with incredible ferocity. Behind them, stepping through the closing garganta and immediately fixing its eyes on Yhwach, came an orange haired Vasto Lorde.

"Uryu! Kill him!" The words had barely left the Sealed King's mouth when a crackle of static caused him to turn. A clawed hand closed around his throat as the other shattered the blade he had yet to raise in his defense.

Uryu stumbled back as the memories of being tossed around like a helpless kitten by the very same creature came flooding back with all the vividness of the world around him.

"So... My gamble did not pay off... I was certain you would die before you used your hollow powers willingly... At least I shall die at the hands of the most powerful being in all of Soul Society..." Yhwach smirked as he felt the claws digging into his neck. It would be a trivial matter for the monster to tear his head from his shoulders. Instead, he felt a stinging pain just under his left shoulder blade. Then, his chest erupted in agony. He threw his head back and screamed.

"You deserve no such honor. You will die at the hands of a Quincy like yourself. My grandfather left me this Selee Shneider. It is special. Fueled only by the reishi of Hollow masks. You will not awaken in nine hundred years, nor nine thousand. A hundred million life times may pass in this world, but you will never live again. You will suffer the very worst fate any soul can suffer." Uryu stood behind him, teeth clenched as the toxic riatsu of his friend and his own weapon began taking its toll on his body.

"Traitor!" Yhwach howled.

"Traitor? Loyalty is required before one can betray someone. You were surely not foolish enough to believe, that even with your grip on my mind and soul, that I would ever be loyal to the man who caused my mother's death? If so, then you are not even worthy of dying by my hand. You are nothing but a fool." Uryu withdrew the paper thin blade of spirit particles and tossed it aside, wincing at the burn it had created on his palm.

Ichigo reached up and gripped one of his horns, then tore his mask in a swift motion. It dissolved into reishi as his hair melted back to its normal length. His claws retracted and his skin tanned as the gaping hole in his chest closed.

"I could have devoured your soul, but you would have just been reincarnated when I finally died. I will pass a far worse judgment on you." Ichigo lifted his Zanpakuto and pressed the hilt to the panicked man's forehead. "Konsou."

Uryu understood just in time to leap to the side as the world around them became silent. Then they could hear screams. Tortured, agonized, wails of desperation and remorse. The air before them cracked, and the gates of hell swung open. A monstrous hand extended and closed as Ichigo's opened. Yhwach clawed at the air weakly as he was dragged, body and soul, into the inferno of eternal torment.

"I hoped I would never see that side of you again, Kurosaki." Uryu straightened his glasses, forcing himself not allow his horror or elation show on his face. "I... I am sorry for my part in what he did... I did not realize how tight his grip on me would become once I allowed him to mark me as his successor..."

"I know. It's alright." Ichigo extended his hand to his friend, smiling calmly. Uryu took it, then turned to the scattered remnants of the Quincy army.

"Stop! Yhwach is dead, and I am your king! I order you all, every Quincy that stands, fight no more! The war is over!" Uryu shouted. At first there was no reaction, then bows and blades began to fall as less than two hundred remaining Quincy lifted their empty hands to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note : This is set in the days after the previous chapter, as the people of Soul Society begin to recover from the war._**

* * *

**_To Protect and Defend - Chapter 02_**

* * *

_Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the First Division._

_Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the First Division._

_Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Captain of the Third Division. _

_Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division_

_Kensei Muguruma, Captain of the Ninth Division._

The graves stretched for hundreds of yards. Each one carved with care by the remaining members of their division. Each one visited almost daily by those who were left alive at the end of the bloodiest war in the history of Soul Society. The Thousand Year Blood War. That was what it was being called. No other name could bring the scale of the horror to life so well. A thousand years of hatred had caused this bloodshed. A thousand years of hatred that could have been avoided, if only one side or the other had been willing to compromise.

"Its disgusting... We did this. Quincy and Shinigami... We both claim to be the side of justice, but it was thanks to the Hollows that the war came to an end when it did..." Uryu sighed as he stared down at the grave nearest him. His mother, at the head of a long field of graves for his own people. "And now, they lay side by side. In a few million years, a person walking by might think they had been friends, not bitter enemies... Strange how things appear from a distance."

"Strange indeed... Maybe we are too quick to judge friend and foe... A little patience and little understanding would have spared many lives. And not just Shinigami and Quincy... I think the Arrancar would have accepted a hand of friendship, if we had offered it before Aizen. It's a shame... The stubbornness of old men, set in their ways. Eons of tradition that only leads to meaningless conflict... But unless the young and strong make a stand for what is right, nothing will ever change. It does no good to bemoan the state of things if one has not the courage to see them changed." Kisuke Urahara said quietly. Ururu and Jinta had both been badly wounded during the confusion at the end of the battle. It was still unclear if they would recover, even under the care of Orihime. The former captain had already chosen where they would be buried. A hilltop with a single tree. Ururu on the west, were the sun would set, and Jinta on the east, where it would rise in the morning.

"Ichigo has already changed more than I ever thought could be changed... He's become a great man. Hard to believe he was just an idiot punk less than two years ago... But it can't all be left to him... He has done his part... He has sacrificed and saved more lives than anyone could have asked of one man. And it will take cooperation to make peace... There are rebel Sternritter who have already turned their back on me. They swear they will not rest until they see Yhwach's goal achieved. There are Shinigami who still burn with hatred for the Quincy who cut down their loved ones. The Arrancar are not without the minority who still curse the Shingami who hunted them. None of them alone can stop the hatred..."

"Then maybe they shouldn't try to do it alone. None are alone in their desire for peace. The solution, I think, is to step back, like the traveler in a million years, and see things from a distance. Together. Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, Visored. If even one or two of each truly wanted peace, and were willing to seek it side by side with those who were once their enemies, just think what could be accomplished."

"Urahara... You really are the greatest mind in Seireitei. A division of delegates of each faction, dedicated to peace... It could work... Ambassadors. Ambassadors for change. We could call it the Delta Division. That is the scientific symbol for change, is it not?" Uryu turned to the blonde man. Urahara smiled sadly.

"That it is, Quincy King. The Delta Division. For peace... So no one else has to die for the hatred of stubborn fools with power... I would like to serve as a representative for the Shinigami. I don't think I could stomach being a soldier again, anyway. This way, I can do more than sit on the sidelines and try to pull the strings of fate."

"Yes. You should serve as a representative of the Shinigami. And for the Quincy... I will ask my father to take my place. I stood beside Yhwach. Even with the best intentions, I have no right to speak out against hatred and war. Nelliel, of the Arrancar would be a wise choice. And of the Visored, who would you recommend?"

"Love or Hachi. Both are level headed and wise enough to set aside their own bitterness for the sake of peace. Hachi may have an edge in wisdom, but no one would compare to Love's dedication."

"Love, then. Dedication will be vital if this is to succeed. Ryuken, Love, Nelliel, and yourself. Between the four of you, maybe things will change."

"Yeah. Maybe they will." Urahara looked toward the Seireitei and smiled brightly for the first time since the war had ended. "They're awake!" He flashed away toward the Fourth Division, leaving Uryu alone with his thoughts.

"Grandfather, forgive me for my foolish and shameful behavior... But I'm going to make up for it. Peace between Quincy and Shinigami... It is what you dreamed of. I'm going to see that dream made real." He knelt at the grave of his mother and drew the Seele Shneider he had used to avenge her. "I swear, Mother, this was the last life I will ever take. From this day forward, I will dedicate my life to bringing peace. I will take up Ichigo's cause to protect. I will bring pride back to the Quincy."

"I'm already proud of you, Uryu."

The Quincy jumped and turned, relaxing when he saw Orihime had joined him on the hill overlooking the expanse of graves. She stepped forward and took the weapon in her hand and then lay it on the top of the stone.

"Orihime... I don't deserve your pride... I don't deserve your forgiveness or your kindness... I deserve nothing more than a stone here beside those who's lives I should have saved."

"Uryu!" She shouted, slapping him hard enough to knock his glasses from his face. "Don't you ever say that again! You are a good man, and I won't let someone I love think so horribly of themselves!"

"Someone you love?" Uryu looked up at her as he reached for his glasses, no longer caring about the stinging in his cheek. She blushed and looked away.

"Yes... Someone I love..."

* * *

Inside the Fourth Division, the atmosphere was a mix of the worry of those who were still waiting for their friends and family to awaken, and the joy of those who were able to hold those dearest to them once again. Urahara was hugging Jinta with one arm, ignoring the grumbled complaints, and teasing Ururu's bangs with his other hand.

A few beds away, The Kurosaki family sat between two beds. On one, Rukia sat propped up. Her wounds mostly healed. Now it was only mandatory bed rest, mostly at the urging of her brother. On the other, a white haired boy, who looked like little more than a child. Rangiku returned with another blanket, draping it over her captain and sitting next to her former captain. Isshin and Yuzu had been called in as extra medical help, and Karin could not be dissuaded from accompanying them.

Rangiku had been shocked to see her former captain alive again, but under the circumstances, she had put their reunion on hold for the sake of her current captain. Toshirou Hitsugaya had been infected by the zombie powers of the Sternritter Z. With her death, he had been left with only a miniscule fraction of his spiritual pressure left. Mayuri estimated had he remained her slave for even another hour, all hope would have been lost for him.

As it was, his condition was slowly improving. However, as his energy returned and his mind remained absent, his riatsu began leaking out of control, freezing anything too close to his bed. Rukia had been moved to the bed next to his so that her own ice powers could keep his under control.

"Captain Shiba... Why did you never send word to us?" Rangiku asked quietly. It felt like a crime to break the silence that hung over them. Ichigo considered the young captain a good friend. Karin had only met him once before but grown very fond of him all the same. Isshin had considered him like a son before he had left Soul Society. Yuzu was the only one who did not feel a sense of great loss over the shinigami, and she was busy stitching his wounds while the healers focused their kido on more threatening injuries.

"I had lost my powers... And Aizen would have had me killed if I tried to return. It was safer for you both, and for myself, if I simply stayed away. Then I had a family I had to protect... I am sorry though... I wish I had found a way to let the two of you know I was alive." Isshin smiled at his youngest daughter tending to the boy he had once considered his first son. Now, he seemed like the little brother, not the older.

"He missed you... It tore him up to accept you were not coming back. He pushed himself to the breaking point to meet the challenge of the captain's exam so that no one else could take your place." Rangiku smiled sadly. "I guess I have to stop calling you 'Shiba', don't I? Toshirou almost tried to have his name changed to Toshirou Shiba until I told him people would only see it as a grab for nobility, not as honoring your memory."

"He's awake!" Karin sat up as she saw Toshirou's eyes flutter, open, then finally focus. Immediately, they felt the chill in the air evaporate as he wrestled his riatsu under control.

"Karin? What are you doing here? Rangiku, what's going on? Captain Shiba... Captain!" He sat up suddenly, then cried out and fell back, clutching the stitched up gash across his chest. "Captain... You're alive... I knew you were alive..."

"Yeah, Shiro. I'm alive. But it's Kurosaki now, not Shiba. And I haven't been a captain for twenty years." Isshin smiled and gently helped the boy sit up and stuffed a pillow behind him.

"Kurosaki... You can't be serious... Ichigo and Karin... They're your children?" The white haired captain looked around at the family surrounding him. "And you're name is Yuzu isn't it?"

"Mhm. It's nice to finally see you. I didn't believe Karin when she told me about you having hair like snow. It really is cool." Yuzu smiled sweetly at the boy as her sister blushed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. The war is over. We won, if you can call it a victory. But the bloodshed has stopped, and the Shinigami have not been wiped out." Rangiku reported.

"It does not feel like victory..." Rukia said from the next bed over.

"No. It is never a victory when this many people die." Isshin stood up. "Ichigo, lets take a walk."

Without question, his son stood and followed him. Ichigo took one moment to place a hand on Toshiro's shoulder before leaving the Fourth Division.

"What is it, Dad?"

"What do you plan to do, now that the war is over?"

"I... I plan to stay in the human world for the last year of high school, then four years of college. Then I plan to return to Soul Society as a Shinigami. Do you think that is the wrong decision?"

"No, I think it is a very wise choice. Shunsui has asked me to return as a Captain, now that the war is over. There are a lot of seats to fill. I've refused to return entirely until all of my children have moved on. He's agreed to allow me to hold the title and allow my lieutenant to serve as head until that time comes."

"What division?"

"The Fourth. I've been a doctor for the last twenty years. I want to continue saving lives. Your mother would have wanted it that way."

"Yeah..."

"So, when are you going to marry my dear third daughter?"

"After I graduate and become a full time Shinigami, I plan to ask her to marry me. If she is still putting up with me, that is. Five years is a long time for things to change, for better or for worse."

"You should ask her brother for permission. Even if it is only an empty gesture, nobles are fond of those. It can't hurt to earn a few points with him."

"That's a good idea... Thanks." Ichigo stopped and looked up the hill they were standing at. "Looks like Orihime finally realized that Uryu was the one for her, not me." He smirked as he saw his two friends embracing and talking quietly to each other.

"You know they are reserving a Captain's seat for you as well, don't you?" Isshin turned to his son.

"I know. Captain Kyoraku has already told me he wants me to lead his old division. He even says I can appoint my own lieutenant, no restrictions."

"Have you decided who? Uryu? Orihime? Chad?"

"Lisa Yadomaru. It was her former position. We worked well together in Hueco Mundo and during the clean up effort after the battle on Sokyoku Hill. She also has the experience I lack. Besides, Uryu will never join the Gotei 13, and Orihime is definitely going to join the Fourth. Chad will be my right hand man, even if he doesn't hold the title. He knows that."

"You've gone and become a wise old man while I wasn't looking. I'm so proud!"

"Knock it off, Goat Chin!" Ichigo kicked his father as he tried to tackle him with a hug.

The two walked around the base of the hill and around the field of graves in silence from there.

* * *

"Toshirou... You know my dad?" Karin asked quietly.

"Yeah. He used to be my captain. He was like a father to me... I thought he was dead all these years. I never knew I had met two of his children." The white haired captain opened his eyes and glared at the girl. "And it is Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Whatever Toshirou. Tell me what he was like back then. My dad, I mean." Karin brushed off the boy's objection about his name.

"He was... Very good at making people feel at home. While he was here, the Tenth Division was a family. Closer than the Eleventh, at the time. We were all loyal to him. We loved him. That's not to say he was the best captain, though." Toshirou grinned to himself. "He was always trying to get out of work. Matsumoto picked that up from him."

"Doesn't sound likes he's changed that much."

"No... I envy you. Growing up with him as your father... It must have been a pain, but I can't imagine a better childhood."

"It was a pain... But you're right. He was a good father." Karin smiled. "The Tenth isn't that close anymore?"

"No... I was barely able to fulfill the requirements for captaincy in time when he disappeared, but I was never quite able to fill his shoes. The Tenth Division has a long way to go before it is back to its former glory."

"I'd like to see that... Do you think there is room for me in your division?" Karin asked.

"For Captain Shiba's daughter? Yes. But you'll have to go through the academy first." Toshirou smirked at her. "If you can handle it."

"Don't forget who you're talking to. Of course I can handle it!"

* * *

"Idiot..." Hiyori sighed as she readjusted her chair and slumped forward on the blonde man's chest again. When she had reached his side, he had given her one smile, then collapsed. Under his white captain's haori, he skin was a mangled mess of burnt flesh and gaping wounds. His blood loss was too severe for kido alone to have him. He had been one of the first that Isshin Kurosaki had treated after the battle.

She had not left his side since he had collapsed. Luckily, the battle had ended only minutes after her arrival with the Arrancar. Had it dragged out, the man might not have been treatable at all.

"Ah, you're still here. I heard them talking. They think the worst is past. He's held on this long, it's unlikely he'll die now." Kisuke Urahara took a set next to his former lieutenant. "He kept fighting so he could see you. He was ready to give up when I got there. Knowing you were on your way gave him strength."

"Not enough strength..." Hiyori no longer had the energy to be angry at her former captain. Not that he deserved any anger, but it was her go-to reaction, and it might have made her feel better, given the stressful circumstances.

"He's alive. I think that was plenty of strength."

"I should have been here in Soul Society fighting beside him the whole time... I shouldn't have been wasting my time in the living world doing errands for the Twelfth..."

"You did what you could. It is no use to regret what's past." Urahara reached into his pocket and tossed her a package. "A gift from Akon."

She takes the package hesitantly and lifts the lid off the small box. She raises an eyebrow at what is inside.

"My old hair ties? And my spare lieutenant badge... He kept my junk after I left? Not gonna lie, that's kinda creepy." Hiyori drops the lid back onto the box and tosses it over her shoulder, landing it neatly on a table.

"It is not in a scientist's nature to dispose of possible data. He also may have had something of a crush on you in the past, whether he would ever acknowledge it as such or not. I imagine it makes him feel a bit more... complete. To have finally returned the last of your belongings to you." Urahara said.

"Whatever..."

"Uh... Excuse me, but I need you both to move away a little... It's time for me to change his bandages..." Yuzu Kurosaki said shyly as she held the medical supplies up in explanation. Urahara bowed low and gave his old friend a wave before slipping off to another part of the division. Hiyori scooted her chair back a few feet and sat up straighter.

"Is he really going to be okay?" She asked the girl quietly. Yuzu looked at her with wide eyes, then smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes. He's going to make a full recovery. At this point, even if he were an ordinary human, he would not be in much danger. He will be weak for a while though. In order to help as many people as possible, the healers have been using a special ointment that uses the subject's spiritual power as fuel to heal them. He is very strong, but his wounds were very bad. I would expect him to be awake by nightfall."

"Really?"

"Seems a bit conservative to me..." A groggy voice moaned from the bed.

"Shinji!" Hiyori stood up, took one moment to ensure her friend really was alive and well, then slapped him viciously with her flip flop. "You have a lot to answer for..."

"Ouch! Can't you see I'm injured, here? It's rude to go around slapping people in hospitals!" Shinji Hirako held his stinging cheek in mock agony. It _did_ hurt, but he was used to that.

"You could have died... For Shinigami... I thought you promised we would only die for each other..." Hiyori dropped her shoe and knelt beside him, leaning into his chest again.

"I did promise that. That's why I didn't die, dummy." Shinji tugged one of her pigtails teasingly.

"You came way too close... Don't do it again... They aren't worth it..."

"Hiyori... Maybe no Shinigami is worth it... But they would not have stopped there. They would have killed all of us as well. They hated Shinigami and Hollows so much, you think they would have spared us, who are both?"

"No... But you could have ran... Kensei and Rose... They both died. What would I have done without you? You're our leader, Shinji. We need you..."

"You'd have led them. They already know that." Shinji smirked at her shocked look. "What? Who else would I have left in charge? There is no one alive I trust more than you."

"Shinji... I am not through with you yet... Idiot... Baldy... Damn it..." She huffed and let her head slump weakly against him. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, uncouth monkey." Shinji closed his eyes and waved to Yuzu that he would be alright until he next round through. She smiled and went off to her next patient. He was in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : This is set across the six months directly after the end of the war.**_

* * *

_**To Protect and Defend - Chapter 03**_

* * *

"_Seeping crest of turbidity. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Unite! Repulse! Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _Senjū Kōten Kurohitsugi!" The Shinigami cried out. The air around him tore apart and congealed into blades of red light, then shot away from him, piercing an opaque black box that had appeared at his words.

"Very impressive! A double incantation with a couple of ninety level hado spells is something not even all of us could pull off." Shunsui patted the blonde man's shoulder. "Unless my colleagues have any objections..." He paused to look over his shoulder. The two men behind him both shook their heads. One smiling warmly, the other as expressionless as ever. "... It is my pleasure and honor to promote you, Izuru Kira, to the position of Captain of the Third Division! Congratulations!"

"Th-thank you Captain Commander Kyoraku!" Izuru had been worried when his bankai was met with only mild interest, but he had put all of his effort into his kidou training for the last few months, and it had paid off. With Urahara and Tessai in Soul Society full time, he had had no shortage of wisdom to draw on.

"Well done! You have become quite the Shinigami in the last few years. It is admirable that in the face of all the hardships you have faced, you rose above them, rather than being beaten down as many others would have been. You have more than earned this." Captain Ukitake came to stand at his friend's side and extend a white haori to the newly appointed captain.

"I am honored. I will do my best to live up to this responsibility, sir!" Izuru reverently accepted the garment.

"Send in Shuhei Hisagi on your way out, please! What a busy day... Doesn't help that Komamura retired to a teaching position when we were already short on captains... Can't be helped though. Maybe this will be the first time in Seireitei history that we'll fill two captain seats in one day!" Shunsui added. Izuru nodded and began walking toward the door. A hand caught his shoulder. He glanced back to find Captain Kuchiki at his side.

"I would like to speak to you for a moment, Captain Kira." Byakuya said in a way that left no room for refusal. Izuru nodded again and followed the older captain out of the room and in to the hall.

"What did you need to speak to me about, Captain Kuchiki?"

"You graduated from the academy with my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you believe he is capable of serving as a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

"Renji? He would have to master Kidou..." Izuru had not expected this from the typically emotionless captain. He had always thought of Renji as the stronger Shinigami, compared to himself, but Kidou was the one skill that set them apart. "Are you suggesting I tutor him?"

"No, that is a lost cause." Byakuya dismissed the suggestion immediately. Izuru winced slightly. That was harsh. True, but still. "It is possible for a Shinigami to become a captain without all of the requirements if he or she is recommended by six captains and approved by three of the remaining captains. Ordinarily, this allows for three or four captains to oppose the candidate, but as the Fourth, Seventh, and Eighth Divisions are all lacking their captains, that leaves room for only one. Captains Kyoraku, Hirako, Ukitake, and myself are all agreed to propose him. If yourself and Shuhei Hisagi will join that number, I believe we can count on Captains Soifon, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki to approve him."

"I see! Of course I will agree to help! I am sure Lieutenant Hisagi will as well, if he passes his exam." Izuru smiled. It would be nice to have a captain from his own class to learn the finer points of the new position with him.

"I am pleased to hear that. Lieutenant Abarai has proven himself to me as a capable leader and soldier, despite his deficiency with Kidou. It seems the only way I could properly repay his service is by seeing that he is given the rank he has earned." Byakuya turned away. "Send in Hisagi."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Kenny?" Yachiru peaked into her father's room. He was sitting cross legged in the center of the floor, his sword planted in the boards between his feet, his hands on his knees. His eyes were closed, but his eyebrows twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Not now, Yachiru. Got bother Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'm busy." Kenpachi Zaraki, in the wake of the war, had finally felt the loss of Unohana's death. The one and only Shinigami he could have ever fought on even ground with was gone. And as he was now, no other Shinigami could hope to stand before him. Ichigo was the only man stronger, and the gap in their strengths was as great as the one between him and the average Shinigami. So, he dedicated himself to becoming stronger.

This meant he had spent the majority of his waking hours in his inner world with his Zanpakuto, with less and less time for his Lieutenant and adopted daughter, Yachiru Kusajishi. Ikkaku and Yumichika had done their best to maintain he girl's happiness and involvement with the Division, but in the end, she had turned to a different outlet for her frustration.

Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, having recovered fully from his brief time as a zombie slave, was not thrilled to find the pink haired demon spending more and more time sitting on his desk. At first, he had vehemently ordered her to leave him to his work, but the girl knew the value of persistence. Within a week, he had stopped verbally trying to send her away. Within three weeks, he no longer blinked when he found her there. By the time five weeks had passed, he was genuinely concerned when she was missing from her spot in the mornings.

The two slowly began to get to know each other as more than the energetic lieutenant and the icy captain. As their morning conversations evolved from arguments to curiosity, and finally into something like friendship, Toshirou could not help thinking about what he had missed out on, scorning the childish girl for all these years.

She was brilliant, when she could be persuaded to focus on something for more than a handful of seconds. Not a prodigy, but sharper than anyone had given her credit for. She was strong, and when handled properly, knew where to draw the line on her playfulness.

Two months after the war had ended, Toshirou would finish his paperwork early, and rather than taking a nap, he would follow Yachiru off on an adventure into the Rukongai so she could show him something interesting she had found, or so he could teach her a combat technique she was interested in, or simply so they could talk for hours without them having to pretend they were more or less mature than they really were.

Yachiru told him the entire story of finding Kenpachi and eventually broke down and cried as she explained how she felt abandoned by him lately. With her namesake's death, it was as if she didn't matter any more. She could not present a challenge to him, so he had no interest.

Toshirou recounted his time with his grandmother and Momo, and coming to join the Gotei 13. He let her comfort him when he could not stop his own tears as he remembered his captain being pronounced dead, with no body and no explanation. He told her about his fear that Momo would never see him the same way she had before Aizen's betrayal had left her broken.

But sometimes, even with the white haired captain there to lean on, she could not stop herself from wishing everything were back to how it had been before. Just her and Kenpachi.

As she closed the door to the captain's quarters, she came face to face with a black-clad member of the stealth force. He was lucky he had not registered as a threat to her, or he would have been dead long before she recognized him as an ally.

"Lieutenant Kusojishi, I have a message for your captain." The ninja said quietly. Acting in secrecy for too long seemed to have left him in a constant state of quiet.

"He is busy at the moment. Deliver your message to me, or get out." Yachiru snapped. It was becoming more and more common for her to have to fulfill her roll as Lieutenant.

"Yes, Ma'am. Five rebel Sternritter have been located at the very edge of the Rukongai. The area is now under surveillance, but the Eleventh Division is being dispatched to eliminate the threat."

"Understood. You're dismissed." Yachiru turned her back on the messenger and began walking toward the office of the Third Seat. As the ninja flash stepped away, she slowed down and finally stopped. Five Sternritter... Kenny had killed three at one time in the war... Then another one later... then one more near the end. If she could match his five, maybe he would consider her worth his time again...

Without further thought of reporting the situation to Ikkaku, she set off for the edge of the Rukongai.

* * *

"Urgent message for Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" A black-clad man appeared in front of Ikkaku and Yumichika on their way to the training grounds.

"He's busy. What is it?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"I am to deliver this news directly to the captain..."

"You will deliver it to me, right now, or else..." Ikkaku gripped his Zanpakuto threateningly.

"I... Very well. Lieutenant Kusajishi confronted five rebel Sternritter alone. She killed two, but fell in battle. She is dead." The messenger reported as if he were reading a grocery list. He barely dodged the blow that split the stones where he had been standing.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Cause we're not laughing." Ikkaku raised his sword again, this time taking time to truly gauge his target. He would not miss twice.

"It is no joke." The messenger held up a piece of black cloth and unfolded it to reveal a pink wrapped hilt with two inches of broken steel. "This was all we could risk recovering without backup."

"Yachiru... No..." Ikkaku dropped to his knees and reverently lifted the small sword hilt. "Yumi... Get the captain." He clenched his fists until blood ran from between his fingers.

"Get me for what? … Ikkaku, what are you holding..." Kenpachi Zaraki towered over the men, his one open eye fixed on the familiar pink hilt.

* * *

Toshirou felt like vomiting as he watched the procession. He may have been the only one who fully understood why Yachiru had gone out alone. He may have been the only person who she had chosen to confide in. He had brushed it off as senseless worry when she had not appeared on his desk that morning. Now he could do nothing but clench his fists and try to convince himself that his inaction had not caused this tragedy.

Many did no understand what was going on at first. It seemed unthinkable that it could be a funeral. The Eleventh Division never mourned the dead. But today, the usual rowdy and belligerent group walked in solemn silence through the streets of the Seireitei.

At the head of the procession was Ikkaku Madarame, followed closely by Yumichika Ayasegawa. Occasionally, Ikkaku would stumble. Yumichika would steady him, then withdraw. Behind them, the entire Eleventh Division followed. In the middle of the group, lifted to shoulder height by two dozen men, was a large stretcher. In the middle, laying on his back with his eyes closed, was the body of Kenpachi Zaraki. Curled against his side as if she were asleep was Yachiru.

Their swords lay on his other side. Hers was shattered into fragments. His was more ragged than ever, and crusted black with blood. Kenpachi's blood soaked haori lay across Ikkaku's shoulders. The bald man walked bent low as if the cloth carried the weight of the great man who wore it until that day.

"What happened?! Who killed Zaraki!?" A voice from the crowd shouted. Ikkaku stopped and swayed on the spot. Yumichika caught him and glared at the crowd, unable to identify who had spoken. No one but Yumichika heard Ikkaku's weak reply.

"I did..."

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Yumi?" Ikkaku asked quietly. It was the first he had spoken to his friend since the fight.

"Because... It is the unwritten law of the Eleventh Division... No Kidou type Zanpakuto. I would have been cast out..." Yumichika sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "It was worth keeping it a secret so I could fight by your side."

"But you kept it a secret from _me_, Yumi... I told you my secret from the start..."

"I hate to tell you this, but yours was not much of a secret." Yumichika managed to smile at his friend, receiving only a scowl in return.

"Not. The. Point. You should have trusted me... You're my best friend."

"I thought you would hate me if you knew..."

"Never. I would have left the Eleventh of you had been kicked out. You fought by my side since the day we met. I admired Zaraki, but you've always been my best friend. You should have told me."

"I know... I'm sorry, Ikkaku. I should never have doubted you. I won't doubt you again." Yumi stood up and extended his Zanpakuto, blade pointing toward the ground. After a moment, Ikkaku grabbed the hilt directly above his friend's hand.

"You better not." Ikkaku released his friend's Zanpakuto and studied it more closely. "I'm impressed you have kept up with me all these years without ever releasing your Shikai... You've gotta be at captain level by now."

"I have no intention of becoming a captain when I finally got the Third Seat I have wanted for decades!" Yumichika laughed.

"Third Seat? You're supposed to be my Lietuenant!" Ikkaku demanded. His friend shook his head.

"I'm staying Third Seat. And unless they can beat me, no one is taking the Lieutenant position. It can remain empty as a tribute to Yachiru, just as your title is a tribute to Zaraki." Yumichika said. Ikkaku nodded reluctantly.

"I guess we can get a modified Lieutenant badge made for you, so they know you're my second in command _and_ the Third Seat." Ikkaku turned over the badge in his hand. "We can put this with her sword, then."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Captain Kenpachi Ikkaku Madarame. You're getting the hang of this job already."

* * *

"What happened?! Was there a Hollow attack?!" Isane Kotetsu rushed to the man's side and took him to a bed. Blood was dripping from his fingertips as it poured out of a deep cut in his shoulder.

"I fell asleep during training." Ikkaku mumbled, his sword dragging along the ground behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed he was guided to.

"You... Fell asleep? Have you not been sleeping well?" Isane asked, curious and concerned that anyone could fall asleep in a fight. Although, if anyone could, they would be in the Eleventh Division.

"Haven't slept in days... Not since I... Not since Zaraki died... Hope it's only days... Weeks would be bad..." Ikkaku leaned back on the mattress and his eyes flickered shut. Isane began a series of healing spells as the bald captain as his breathing slowed and evened out.

Almost as soon as he slipped into unconsciousness, Ikkaku bolted upright in a panic.

"Ah... Nightmares..." Isane smiled sympathetically and continued her healing. "I used to suffer from nightmares all the time. You have more reason for them then I ever did..."

"How did you get rid of them?" Ikkaku looked up at the healer.

"I... I invented a new kido spell by fusing a healing kido with a binding kido. It lets a person sleep with no dreams at all." Isane finished closing the wound. "I could use it on you, if you would allow me."

"It is not the way of the Eleventh to run away from an enemy just because we are not strong enough to fight it, nor let someone else fight our battles..." Ikkaku looked at his sword. "But I can not fight this enemy at all... And it is stopping me from fighting other enemies."

"So you will allow it?"

"...Yeah..." Ikkaku released his grip on his sword and ran a hand over his scalp. "It is impressive that you could created a kido like that... Yumi's been explaining the finer workings of Kido to me lately. I still don't understand it all though... Why haven't they made you captain yet?"

"No bankai... I am too weak to be a captain. Even the head of a group of healers must be able to fight." Isane said quietly.

"Bullshit. You're as strong as the ones you keep alive." Ikkaku smirked up at her as his eyes drooped shut again. She began casting the spell and he immediately felt the difference. He had been all but asleep already.

"I'm keeping you alive... I guess I am not so weak then..." She smiled as he fell asleep. This time, he did not awaken in a panic.

* * *

"Hey Sis!" Kiyone grinned as she slid in to a chair across from the silver haired Lieutenant.

"Hey Kiyone. How have things been in the Thirteenth?"

"Really busy, with Rukia on an extended assignment in the living world. But it's great! There is enough work that Sentaro and I can both show what we've got without stepping all over each other! Captain Ukitake has been very pleased with us!" Kiyone said excitedly. "And what about you? Must be hard, acting as temporary captain of the Fourth Division."

"It's not so bad. I get to choose my patients more than I used to." Isane smiled and looked away from her sister. Kiyone noticed a trace of pink on Isane's cheeks.

"Oh! You've been enjoying the gratitude of some handsome soldier, huh? I thought you seemed more relaxed than usual!" Kiyone leaned over the table and whispered. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

"I'd be pretty surprised if you didn't at least know his name..." Isane was no longer able to pretend to hide her blush as she focused intently on the cup of tea in her hands.

"Hmm... So it's probably a Captain or Lieutenant, right?" Kiyone received a reluctant nod. "You probably always got the Lieutenants before, so I'm gonna guess it's a captain." Kiyone smirked at the slight droop of her sister's shoulders. "You said it's a guy, so Two is out... It has to be someone who's been injured since the war, so One, Five, Six, Ten, and Twelve are out. Eight and Four are empty. That leaves five options... Kira, Abarai, Hisagi, Madarame, and Ukitake... You wouldn't dare seduce my captain... Would you?!"

"No! It's not Captain Ukitake!" Isane barely restrained herself from shouting.

"Good... So. Blonde, Red, Black, or Bald... Kira is so depressing, I don't think he'd make you so relaxed and happy. Hisagi has been crazy for Matsumoto for as long as I have been drinking with them, so I doubt it's him. So... Is it Renji Abarai? Those tattoos are kinda hot..." Kiyone asked. Isane shook her head and closed her eyes. "You can't be serious... You're seeing the captain of the _Eleventh_?! You're a healer!"

"I know..."

"He is Captain _Kenpachi_ Ikkaku Madarame! That means he is the greatest _killer_ alive today!" Kiyone is frantic now.

"I know, Kiyone! Just... He's a great man. The Eleventh Division is... Really beautiful, if you get to know them." Isane smiled and set her cup down and looked at her sister. "Do you trust me?"

"Isane..." Kiyone sighed. "Yeah. Of course I do, Sis."

"Then trust me that he is a good man. Even with the title of Kenpachi."

* * *

"Soi? Little Bee? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yoruichi sat on the top of her friend's dresser in her cat form, watching silently as the short woman jumped and took only an instant to locate her.

"Ah... Lad-... Yoruichi... I was expecting you to be in human form... Wait! No! Don't..." Soifon's objections trailed off as her idol stood naked in front of her. She watched in stunned silence as the taller woman walked across the room, picked up a robe, and slipped it on with no urgency in her motions. "I wanted to speak with you about the Stealth Force."

"Oh. I have administered a few tests without informing them. You've done an excellent job training them." Yoruichi smiled as she took a seat on the Captain's bed.

"Thank you... But I don't believe I should be the one training them anymore, now that your exile has been lifted. The Shihoin Clan has traditionally been the head of the Stealth Force. I... I would like you to return to your former position as head of the Stealth Force. I will remain the captain of the Second Division. We'll be equal's, as far as rank is concerned..." Soifon looked away from her bed. Yoruichi's robe covered very little while she was standing, and less when she sat down and leaned back.

"Calling me Yoruichi instead of Lady Yoruichi... Wanting us to be equal in rank... Little Bee, I am on to you." The woman almost purred as she stood and moved to stand directly behind her friend. "I won't be taking my old job back as a condition for any such thing, naughty girl. You'll have to ask me out on a date without knowing if I will accept the position or not first."

"But... I can't... You're a noble and I'm..."

"A Captain. A well respected Captain, who has earned the admiration and loyalty of her men and her peers. That is worth a lot more than my family name. Just ask, Little Bee. I won't make any promises about the job, but I will not say no to a date with you." Yoruichi wrapped her arms slowly around the shorter woman.

"You shot the scene I had planned in my head all to hell..." Soifon crossed her arms over her chest and huffed indignantly. "Would you like to go on a trip to watch a movie in the living world with me? I here they are a common thing for humans to see on dates."

"I would love to, Soi." Yoruichi smirked and nuzzled Soifon's hair. "And I would love to work beside you as an equal. That was what I always wanted when I was teaching you all those years ago..."

"Why did you leave me?" Soifon clenched her fists.

"Because I wanted to watch you grow strong on your own. You relied on me too much, and if I brought you with me, you would have never seen me as an equal." The cat woman kissed Soifon's head. "Can you forgive me?" The shorter woman all but melted in her embrace.

"You already know the answer to that... You just like making me say cheesy things."

"You got it, Little Bee." Yoruichi grinned. "But if I here those cheesy things, I may take you out next time... For a nice fried fish dinner, or something of that nature."

"That's quite the offer..." Soifon smirked.

"And I also won't tell anyone about your black cat panties."

The smirk vanished at a speed that put the Flash Goddess to shame.

* * *

"Ouch! What the hell did I do this time?!" Shinji glared at the short woman as the red outline of her flip flop slowly became visible on his cheek.

"Dumbass! I am not joining the Fifth Division! And don't you dare suggest the Twelfth with that creep in charge! You'll just have to declare this room my own sovereign nation within the Seireitei!" Hiyori demanded as she swung her shoe threateningly at the man.

"You're pretty demanding for someone so short..." Shinji should have seen the second smack coming.

"Shinji..." The small Visored growled as she raised the shoe yet again.

"Alright, alright! I'll make sure you can stay without joining the Gotei 13! The Captain Commander is pretty easy going about stuff like this, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Shinji dodged the next attack. He was running out of cheeks and he planned on sitting down at some point. "Our future kids are gonna learn abusive habits if you keep that up!"

"Kids? You haven't even manned up and married me yet! I told you I was going to be a virgin bride!" Hiyori dropped the flip flop and slid her foot back into it.

"So... Sovereign nation?" Shinji grinned at her.

"That's right. With... diplomatic relations with the Fifth Division... Frequently." Hiyori smirked and grabbed the front of his haori. "Get a ring by the end of the week, or you'll _never_ have children. Mine or otherwise."

* * *

_**Not as good as i would have liked for this chapter, but it got most of what i wanted to cover.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note : This chapter covers the four years between Ichigo's graduation from high school to his graduation from college.**_

* * *

_**To Protect and Defend - Chapter 04**_

* * *

"Welcome, all of you. These past centuries, especially the last few years, have seen more bloodshed than most of Soul Society's history put together. Aizen's schemes led to the hollowfication and wrongful exile of many of our finest warriors, and finally, war with Hueco Mundo. Then, just when we had recovered from that tragedy, the Sealed King Yhwach returned to exterminate Shinigami and Hollows alike." Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku smiled sadly at the group he was addressing.

"A Shinigami with great power and a greater mind. A Quincy with a thousand years of hatred. These conflicts only end with death. And the reward is trivial in comparison. For this reason, the Soul King has approved the creation of a new organization, on equal footing with the Central 46. This new group will consist of delegates from every faction in our worlds. Together, they will work to find compromise and make peace so that senseless bloodshed can be avoided in the future. The Central 46 and, by extension, the Gotei 13 have been commanded to lend you our full support in any way we can. The name of this group, as proposed by its founder, is the Delta Division. Now, allow me the honor of introducing the chief ambassador for the Shinigami, former Captain of the Twelfth Division and Founder of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kisuke Urahara." Shunsui stepped aside and allowed the younger man to take his place in front of the group.

"Thank you, Captain Commander. First off, I think I should tell you I'm not a perfect man. I know there are some who see my achievements and believe I can do no wrong, but I would like to tell you all from the start, that just isn't true. I've made as many foolish choices and mistakes as anyone else. More, probably. And many of mine have been far worse simply due to the knowledge and power I am capable of putting in to them. None of us are perfect. That is why none of us can do this alone. This group has been created so that we can work together for peace. So that no one has to shoulder the burden alone, and to balance each other. To cover each others faults with our own strengths. I'm honored to have been chosen to represent the Shinigami. Tessai Tsukabishi will serve as my second and take my place in the event I am unable or unwilling to carry out my duty." Urahara gestured to the tall man. "With that said, I look forward to working with all of you. Now, meet the representative of the Quincy, Ryuken Ishida."

The introductions continued on for a while as each of the representative groups took their turns. Many already knew each other, if only by face and name, but few truly knew what the people surrounding them truly thought and felt.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Gantenbainne Mosqueda represent the Arrancar. Ryuken and Uryu Ishida represent the Quincy. Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi represent the Shinigami. Love Aikawa and Hachigen Ushouda represent the Visored.

Once they have formally met each other, they begin to discuss a plan of action for the Delta Division. Urahara reported some of his latest theories, which if proven, would completely change the way Shinigami looked at Quincy and Hollows. Love suggested the addition of ambassadors for the living and the non-Shinigami souls in the Rukongai. Nelliel proposed that they should have occasional meetings open to the public of each of their societies in order to stay connected with those they were trying to make peace for. Ryuken drew up a schedule for their future meetings, both private and public, and recorded all plans and decisions made during their first meeting.

When it became clear no further progress would be made that day, the group separated. Urahara and Uryu were the only ones remaining in their newly constructed meeting hall.

"It was a good idea. I think it might just work." Urahara grinned.

"Yes. They all have the drive I think we need to move forward on a new path." Uryu looked around the meeting room. "You designed this?"

"I did. Each section of wall leads to a different world. This building is actually suspended outside of any world, sort of like the Dangai, only without the compressed layers of time. They all use my Garganta technology instead of a Senkaimon so that they can be traversed without a hell butterfly. One wall for the Living World. One for Soul Society. One for Hueco Mundo."

"It's a clever idea. That way, no group can lay claim to it on the grounds that it resides in their dimension." Uryu raised a hand and tried to summon his bow. "Neutralized powers within the building?"

"Exactly. For everyone. Internal power is contained and maintained at a low enough level to prevent them from burning up from the inside, and external power is sealed or expelled. The only Reishi that can enter this building is that which constitutes a spirit body. It is completely made of living world materials."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Uryu dropped his hand and smirked. "Good. If we have open meetings and allow Hollows, Quincy, and Shinigami into one building, we need to be able to minimize the damage they do."

"Exactly. Although I believe the majority desire peace, there are certain to be those who prefer war. Blood-lust is not a trait of Hollows alone."

"Do you really think you will be able to find a way to make peace with Hollows that have not removed their masks?" Uryu asked. He had listened to several of the theories the man had gone over, but of all of them, he had been most surprised by that.

"Maybe. At least with Vasto Lorde. They have the highest reasoning powers. I think it may be possible, but it will take time. I need to speak to Mayuri about collaborating on the research."

"Good luck..." Uryu suppressed his urge to make a disgusted face at the mention of that man's name. "I should get back to the Living World. Orihime will be worried if I am too late."

"Just walk at the wall and it will send you home." Urahara waved farewell to the young Quincy king.

Now alone, Urahara closed his eyes and leaned against one of the walls that did not contain a garganta. Convincing his old assistant to help him would be a challenge, but not necessarily impossible. They had worked together during the war as if no time had passed, but that had been a desperate rush for victory, not a drawn out plan for peace.

He had almost dozed off, his thoughts and theories running circles around his head, when he felt another presence beside him.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Hiyori?"

"Shinji finally asked me to marry him..." The short Visored sighed and slid to the floor. Urahara slid down next to her, mirroring her pose with his arms crossed over his knees.

"Did you say yes? I know you've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Not yet... I pretty much told him to ask me or else, but now... Damn it, I keep wandering if he ever would have on his own or if he is just giving in because I was too pushy!" Hiyori growled and stomped one foot angrily, nearly flinging her flip flop from her foot.

"Of course he would have. You probably don't remember that he was the first to awaken after the Hollowfication, and he didn't leave your side once until you awakened. You two were from the Rukongai, weren't you?" Urahara looked over at his former Lieutenant.

"Yeah... He was from district fourteen and I was from out at district fifty six. The first time we met, he said I looked like some feral monkey let loose in a town for people. That was the first time I ever slapped him with my shoe." Hiyori let out a small laugh. "He did feed me though. I would have probably died without him. I'd like to think I saved him as many times as he saved me though."

"Humble as always." Urahara laughed as the girl buried her fist in his side. "Just kidding, Hiyori."

"Still deserved it." She retracted her fist and then stretched out her legs. "You guys are going to make a better world for us, right? Or children won't be put to death for being born part hollow? They will be able to grow up without being slaughtered by Quincy and Arrancar and Shinigami and whatever else is lurking out there?"

"Yes. We're going to make that better world for your children, Hiyori."

"Thanks, Captain." Hiyori pushed herself to her feet. "I should go talk to Shinji about when we're going to have our wedding. He'll want it to be during the summer while the Living World is out of school, so that doesn't leave us long."

"I expect an invitation!" Urahara waved to her. It always made him feel a bit better about his life when she called him Captain. It was her way of acknowledging that she had accepted him. That he was a part of her life now, even if he was no longer a Captain.

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure Mayuri looks like a human or I'm gonna kick his ass!"

* * *

"You'll come and visit at least every other weekend, right?!" Yuzu clung to his arm, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, fine. I'll come and visit _you_ at least every other weekend. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay the whole weekend, or put up with Goat Chin's shenanigans! It's bad enough that you guys told him my apartment address..." Ichigo crossed his arms. It was hard to pretend to be mad at his sisters. Especially Yuzu. She was just too kind.

"It was either that or he was going to hire a stalker to find out. I thought you'd prefer not to have any members of the Stealth Force looking in your windows." Karin shrugged. Ichigo shuddered. She was right. And he would be shutting all of his curtains now.

"Alright, that was the last box. We should get out of here before your father gets back." Mizuiro said from the door. Ichigo nodded and gave each of his sisters a final hug before following his friend out of the house. Keigo sat on the back bumper of the large van they had rented obtained from Urahara's shop. Chad leaned against the side of the vehicle, watching the clouds go by in silence.

"It's not to late to switch schools! You can still spend the next four years with us, Ichigo!" Keigo called out in his most enticing impersonation of a used car salesman. Ichigo shook his head.

"If we all go to the same place, Hollows will be crawling all over the place like ants. If we split up, then the Shinigami covering the different areas will be able to handle it. I won't be able to fight Hollows full time and study in college at the same time, so we have to minimize how many we attract." He had explained it to them several times already. He had them all gather after their graduation and coordinate what schools they had been accepted to with what they wanted to study, how close together the schools were, and how powerful each one was. In the end, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Chizuru, and Orihime and Uryu were the only ones going to schools in the same towns. None in Karakura.

"Yeah, I know... Are you really leaving after college? Why go in the first place?" Keigo hopped to the ground and got into the van. Chad took the driver's seat with Ichigo in the front passenger seat. Mizuiro sat next to Keigo in the second row of seats. Chad would drive them out to Ichigo's apartment, then back in to Keigo and Mizuiro's dorm, then through Karakura and on to his own apartment. The van would stay with him until the next summer.

"I'm going because... It is just something I have always felt like I had to do. And with everything that has happened, one more experience that at least resembles normal will be good for me. And who knows, I might get stuck in the living world with no powers like my dad did, and a college degree will come in handy!" Ichigo looked in the mirror and watched his house vanish from sight as they turned a corner.

The four talked about their upcoming classes and what they looked forward to and feared in the coming years. Of course, Keigo's loudest complaint was that his friend was abandoning him and Mizuiro was a terrible wing man, so he was never going to get a date.

"Guys... There is one thing I haven't told you. When I graduate and go to Soul Society... I'm never coming back. I won't be able to. I promised Zangetsu that we would merge again, and when that happens, it will be dangerous for me to come in to the living world. We will probably never see each other again." Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides, waiting for his friends to yell at him. Instead, Chad let out one of his rare, quiet laughs.

"We're going to Soul Society with you. We've already enrolled in the Shinigami Academy." Chad smiled serenely as his best friend's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Oh, uh, surprise!" Mizuiro said from the seat behind Chad.

"The girls are in on it too. Apparently we all have enough spiritual energy to make it in now. Even my sister..." Keigo made a face of horror.

"Huh... That makes things a lot easier to deal with..." Ichigo grinned and flicked a switch beside his seat, collapsing the contraption back on Keigo. He stretched and folded his ahdns behind his head, striking a pose of complete relaxation.

"Ichigo! You're crushing me!" Keigo squirmed unsuccessfully.

A few hours later, Ichigo was waving goodbye to his friends. They had moved his few boxes of belongings in to the spacious apartment, now it was up to him to unpack everything.

"It's about time. I thought you got lost." The voice from the window made him smile.

"You're one to talk. You can't even read a map!" Ichigo turned to the window and caught the black haired Shinigami as she tried to jump to the ground, instead hugging her tightly and then depositing her on the kitchen counter. "I missed you, Rukia."

"I missed you too, Ichigo." Rukia swung her feet gently as she looked around the apartment. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Well, I did spend all summer getting the salary of a Captain, and your brother is paying half of it." Ichigo began pulling things out of boxes and putting them in cabinets. "I still can't believe he is allowing this."

"Uh... About that... Strictly speaking, Captain Ukitake and Renji are the only ones who know I am staying with you. My brother only knows I am staying in the living world and the money is going to cover living expenses and tuition." Rukia said innocently. Ichigo froze.

"So... Your brother, expecting to visit his little sister, may show up and be less than pleased to find me answering the door?"

"That... is not unthinkable." Rukia acknowledged.

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" Ichigo shook his head. If the Captain of the Sixth were to show up, he would just have to do his best to remain calm and explain. Alright, that was a blatant lie. He would have to run, very, very fast.

* * *

_Ran-chan._

_I can never put into words how much it pains me to write this. I can only hope that I succeed in my mission before my guilt out weighs my conviction. The evils Aizen has committed, and plans to commit, are beyond comprehension. And I have been a part of them for many years now. I console myself with the fact that if I were not doing his bidding, someone else would. I must continue down this path. One more person fighting him head on would never make a difference in his downfall, but perhaps one person fighting from the inside will._

_I won't ask you to forgive me. I don't deserve that. But I will ask that you do one thing for me. Live well. Be happy. Never forget, I love you with all my heart. You are my world, and my reason for fighting. Even if I die, or spend all of eternity in a cell for what I have done, I will not regret it, so long as you are safe, and have a chance to live free and happy._

_Let your friends help you. Don't cry alone, and don't let happiness pass you by waiting for me. Smile._

_Gin_

Rangiku folded the letter and sighed. It had been two years since he died. Two years exactly. The letter had been found on her pillow when she returned from his funeral. She had no idea where it had come from. She doubted Izuru could have kept such a secret through everything. Her own captain... Well, she would not say it was impossible, but beyond unlikely. Regardless, she had long since accepted that Gin laughed at the idea of conforming to the widely accepted laws of possible and impossible almost as much as Ichigo.

"Oh Gin... I would have been happy if you had just stayed by my side..." She kissed the letter and slid it into the top drawer of the short table by her bed.

"Matsumoto! You've got a mission in the living world! Get out here!" Her captain's irritated voice interrupted her musing. _That's right, I agreed to go with Shuhei... I forgot what day it was... I really just want to sulk, but I did promise... Okay. Up, Rangiku!_ She forced herself to her feet and took a moment to straighten her clothes and run her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror before grabbing her Zanpakuto and joining the others.

She saw her captain's expression soften when he caught the haggard look in her eyes. He never forgot that the man who had once been labeled a traitor had meant everything to her. Shuhei looked guilty.

"I realized I had forgotten... I'm sorry for asking you to go with me today. I can find a substitute, if you would prefer..." The tattooed man looked away from her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. I need to stop sulking. A mission in the living world will be good for me. Keep my mind off the past and on the present." She stepped out the door and into the sun, stretching and feeling the breeze on her skin. She smiled. _This is what you wanted... My smile? Well, you better be watching, cause I won't promise to come out and let you see it if you miss it!_

Inside, the white haired captain held back the newly appointed captain of the Ninth Division.

"Hisagi... I expect my Lieutenant to be back in one piece. And, if possible, a bit happier for the experience. She is fond of ice cream in the living world. Take her shopping. I'll reimburse you for anything she buys." Toushiro said quietly. "And get her to talk about it. Don't tell me a word about it. But it will be good for her to let it out, and I'm not the right person for that."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya." Shuhei said, looking over his shoulder at the door. "A lot of people wonder why she would stay a lieutenant with a captain so cold, but I am glad to see you care about her."

"You are a shining ray of hope for her to recover from losing Gin. If you break her heart as well, you'll find out just how much I care about her, and just how cold I can be. Now, get going." Toushiro gestured toward the door.

"I would expect nothing less." Shuhei smiled. Since his promotion, he had found his opinions of the captains changing slowly as he interacted with them as equals for the first time. And as those long held views of his superiors changed, he grew to like the youngest captain more and more. His no nonsense attitude, strong sense of right and wrong, hot temper, and level head in battle... Even his white hair. He reminded Shuhei of his hero when he was only a child. Kensei Muguruma.

* * *

"C-Captain!" Omeada jumped at the sudden entrance of his superior. He quickly hid the bag of crackers he had been eating stood at attention, waiting for the wrath that was sure to be dropped upon him.

"Hm? Oh, you. Take today off. No training today." Soifon waved dismissively at the man. He stared in shock. A day off? That didn't happen. If he was to receive time off, he would have to request it a month ahead, and then he would have to toe the line for that month or risk having it revoked. She wasn't even wearing her white haori.

"Uh... Captain? Are you feeling alright?" Omeada was not eager to question here sudden generosity, but he was also completely loyal to her, and if there was something wrong with her, he would always be there to help.

"I'm perfectly fine." Soifon smiled happily. Her lieutenant's confusion and concern only grew. Soifon smiling? Handing out time off without a literal fist fight? Out of uniform in front of a subordinate? Was she _humming_?! A door opening drew the attention of both ninjas. The large man immediately turned his red face away from his captain's open door.

"Little Bee, what are you doing up so early? I thought you were going to give the division the day off..." Yoruichi yawned and stretched, wearing nothing but Soifon's white haori, which was riding dangerously high due to the stretch.

"I was going to fix breakfast and surprise you after I told them to take the day off. Why are _you_ up so early?" Soifon was not at all fazed by her idol's lack of clothing, nor the impressive shade of red Omeada had become.

"The bed's a lot colder without you. I'd rather have my heater than breakfast." The noble woman smirked, beckoning suggestively. Omeada could not justify staying another moment. He decided it would be in the best interest of his continued breathing to exit immediately and ensure no one else entered the office area for the rest of the day. Just before he had closed the door behind him, his captain addressed him and he heard a hint of her usual tone through her happiness.

"If one word of this leaves this room, I will cut out your tongue with Suzumebachi."

Several members of the second division learned that the large, incompetent man could flash step as well as one would expect of a highly ranked member of the Stealth Force, when properly motivated.

* * *

"Captain, I brought you some dinner." Nanao Ise set a tray of food on the cluttered desk of her captain. He looked up at her and blinked, then smiled brightly, almost masking the exhaustion written on his face.

"My dear Nanao, what are you doing up at this hour? Dinner must have been hours ago." Shunsui Kyoraku took the cup of tea from the tray and began drinking it slowly.

"It was only a few minutes ago... You missed dinner last night as well. You haven't slept, have you?"

"Ah, it seems i lost track of time." Shunsui sighed and looked at the piles of paper scattered across his desk. "Five years and i am still working on the death certificates, commemorations, compensations and various other forms for those killed in the war..."

"Captain, you need to let me help you... What happened to you? I could never get you to take care of your paperwork before, now you are skipping meals and staying awake for days at a time... You bounce from one extreme to another... It isn't healthy."

"It's necessary, Nanao. Yama-jii left me this responsibility."

"You could have said no."

"No. I could not have turned down the position, as much as i wanted to."

"Why not? You're going to work yourself to death at this rate..."

"Because if i did not accept, it would have fallen on Juushiro... And even if the work itself did not kill him, the content would. I will sacrifice all the food and sleep and drink in the world to ensure he never has to face the responsibilities of the Captain Commander."

"I don't understand... He is a wise and hardworking man... Many think he would have been the better choice for the position, even with his illness. What makes you think he could not have handled it?" Nanao asked. It was rare for her captain to have a civil and appropriate conversation with her. She planned to take advantage of it while it lasted.

"I have to condemn innocent people to death... I have to send young Shinigami, little more than children, to kill and be killed. I am the reason Retsu Unohana is dead. Did you know he had feelings for her once? I've been by his side for centuries. I've seen him fall in love and deny it... four times now, i believe. He refuses to allow himself to have such a relationship when his illness could take his life at any moment. The thing he wants most in the world is to live in peace in a just world, with children of his own. But with his illness, the best he thinks he can do is to protect the children in his Division and try to make a just world for them. Being the one required to sacrifice justice for the greater good of Soul Society would destroy him. Do you understand now, Nanao?"

"I do..." The lieutenant walked around the desk and placed her hand on her captain's shoulder. "I'm proud that you are my captain. You're a good man, even if you hide it well. But you have to lean on me. It won't do Captain Ukitake any good if you die from starvation and he has to take over without you there to support him. Try some moderation, me help you."

"I think you are probably right. You know, all those people who think you should be the captain and me the lieutenant might be on to something."

"Just go get some sleep, Captain. I'll take over for a while. The Seireitei will not collapse if you take a few hours to rest."

"I'll hold you to that." He stood from his desk and picked up his hat, placing it gently on his lieutenant's head. "Sweat dreams, my dear Nanao." He swept out of the room and in to his private sleeping quarters, sliding the door closed behind him. She smiled at the door and sat where he had been moments before.

"Sleep well, Shunsui." She set to work, thinking about how long it had been since she was reminded of why she followed that man.

* * *

"Please, Dad!" Karin begged, proving, possibly for the first time, that Yuzu had not inherited _all_ of the family's puppy-dog-eyes genes.

"Absolutely not. Eighteen is too young to leave the living world and become a soldier! You haven't even begun living your life yet! You have to stay. At least until you finish college, just like Ichigo did." Isshin remained adamant. There were few things in the last eighteen years that he had refused to his daughters, but this was one thing her knew Masaki would have agreed on.

"I already have a place in the Tenth Division! All I have to do is make it through the Shinigami Academy! What good will a college degree do for me there?"

"It's not about the degree. It's about the experience. They are four of the most important years of your life. Where you learn what you really value in life and decide where you want to go in the future. You're still too young to give up on this world just yet. Four years. Four years, and if you still want to join Ichigo in Soul Society, I will allow it." Isshin offered. It was the best he could do. He knew, if she decided to go against his wishes, there was not much he could do to stop her, and he would never use force to get his way. Not with his daughter.

"Fine... But I'm not going to change my mind. Five years didn't make a difference, four more won't either." She sighed in defeat and slowly made her way up the stairs. Isshin watched her go and shook his head. She had inherited her mother's stubbornness, as well as his.

"Dad... You aren't going to Soul Society yet, are you?" Yuzu's head peaked out from the kitchen. He shook his head.

"No, not yet. A human lifetime is usually pretty trivial to the Gotei 13. I may stay here as long as you or Karin do. You aren't going to beg me to let you go now as well, are you?"

"No. I want to stay here for a little longer. I was hoping I could learn enough to be a doctor, then maybe take lessons from the healers in Soul Society. I would like to be there with you all when I'm ready, but I don't want to fight..."

"Then I'll teach you everything I can to make sure you never have to!" Isshin grinned and scooped the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Now go drag your sister down here. We'll be late for Ichigo's graduation!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note : This is from the time Ichigo joins Soul Society to the time Karin joins Soul society, showing where Ichigo's classmates ended up in the Gotei 13. Also, there was a significant edit to the second to last segment of the previous chapter.**_

* * *

_**To Protect and Defend - Chapter 05**_

* * *

"Old Man, is there anything I should know before I do this?" Ichigo stood on the side of the sky scraper, addressing the manifestation of his Quincy powers. "I'd really like this to include no surprises."

"Only this. Before, when we fought Aizen, you were only merged with us for a short time, and our full attention was on defeating him and making you stronger. We disappeared from your inner world, but that did not actually mean we were no longer there. Even once you merge with him, if you wish to draw out his individuality without separating him from your soul, all you need to do is meditate as you do to enter this world, while in this world. You will enter the deepest part of your soul. He will be there. You can speak to him in that way, if you ever have such a desire." The old man explained. Ichigo nodded his understanding.

"I figured there must be something like that. I could still feel you both as completely unique aspects of my soul even after we merged. Alright. It's time. Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, and his hollow was by his side. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for this for years, King." The hollow drew his sword. The larger of Ichigo's Zanpakuto blades, which represented his fused Shinigami and Quincy powers. "King... Ichigo... Thank you, for keeping your promise. I have one more thing I would like you to promise me, Ichigo."

"What is it?" He no longer flinched at the thought of cooperating with his hollow. They had spent more time speaking on friendly terms in his inner world over the last four years. He would almost consider them friends.

"Protect our Queen. I like snow a hell of a lot more than rain." The hollow raised the sword, leveled it at Ichigo's chest, and then swiftly lunged forward. The blade slid into his twin with little resistance. Ichigo closed his own hand around the hilt, next to the hand of the hollow.

"I promise." They both knew who the Queen was. Only one person could turn the rain of his sorrow into snow.

The hollow dissolved before his eyes. The last thing to fade was the toothy grin. Like the Cheshire Cat. Ichigo turned to the old man.

"Do you want to merge as well? If I can still come to you for guidance, there is really no reason not to, is there?"

"When you invite us and accept us in to your soul, you are placing your trust in us. In the war, the Sealed King was able to turn my power back on you. I would be afraid of such a thing happening again, if I were to reside so deep within your soul. As he pointed out. My power is insignificant next to his. After all, he has the infinite potential of a living human, and a hollow's instinctive ability to draw out his full potential. I am content to remain here and look out for you as an observer."

"I understand. Will I still have two Zanpakuto?"

"Only when you wish it. When you call us to _protect and defend_, he will answer. If you call us to _rise up and strike_, I will answer. If you call for us to _never retreat_, both of us will come to your hand. However, with him dwelling in the deepest part of your soul, and my power so small, we will likely remain in a sealed state rather than Shikai in the future."

"That will take some getting used to..." Ichigo looked at the sky. "Snowing again. Rukia must be back already. I need to go. Thank you, for lending me your wisdom, Zangetsu."

"It is what I live for. Go. See to your Queen."

Ichigo's eyes flickered open just as a light knock sounded at the door.

"Ichigo, are you alright in there?"

"Yeah. Just a sec." Ichigo stood up and sheathed his newly sealed Zanpakuto, then straightened the white haori over his shoulders before walking to the door and opening it. Once she saw his face, Rukia's anxiety melted away and was replaced by curiosity.

"It worked, then? You merged with Zangetsu?"

"Yeah. You've reported to Captain Ukitake?"

"I have. I also spoke to my brother. He has agreed to meet with you for lunch. What's that all about?"

"I need to talk to him about something private, as a fellow older brother." Ichigo gave her a cocky grin. "My Lieutenant has the division under control, and its a long time till lunch. Want to go see how everyone is settling in to the Academy?"

"You just want to show off your new Captain's haori, don't you?" Rukia tugged on the fabric. "It does look good on you. You go ahead. I want to go talk to Lieutenant Kotetsu in the fourth. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

"That is quite a radical theory, Urahara. Do you have any evidence?" Mayuri asked. Although he generally disliked being associated with his former captain, he could not help but retain a great degree of respect for his mind.

"Not yet. It was not the focus of my research, it was just a thought I had. There is logic to support it, though. I was hoping you would be willing to help me with the proof aspect, if you are interested." Kisuke Urahara grinned. He knew his old subordinate would never pass up the opportunity for research in such an area.

"What logic is that, then?"

"Well, if we begin with the assumption that Humans, Shinigami, and Hollows came into existance at different times, then one must have come first, yes?"

"I agree. And it would be a logical next step that of the three, Humans must have come first, as it takes the souls of dead humans to become the other two."

"Exactly! From there, it is a question of which came second, Shinigami or Hollows. Since Hollows occur naturally, and would never be prevented in a world without Shinigami, I believe it is likely that Hollows came next. The only question then, is how Shinigami came to be, if no souls were being taken to Soul Society."

"And that is where you come up with your wild theory that Shinigami come from Hollows... It is ludicrous. However, it does merit further investigation. I will assign a team to it. They will report to _both_ of us, though. Don't forget, I am the Captain now."

"Of course. I am grateful. Your help on the specialized desert crops was invaluable as well." Urahara said, then turned to leave. "And even if she never mentions it, Hiyori was pleased that you showed up without the makeup and hat."

"Just get out. I have work to do." Mayuri dismissed the man grumpily. "He had only consented to forgoing his usual attire because he did not want to have to deal with the diminutive woman any longer than necessary.

* * *

"I imagine I am going to regret agreeing to this meeting." Byakuya commented evenly.

"Probably not as much as I will regret requesting it." Ichigo sighed and took the seat across the desk from the older captain.

"I do have other business that requires my attention, so if you do not mind, say what you need to say and get out."

"Alright." Ichigo reached into his pocket and handed a small box to Byakuya. "I want to ask for your permission to marry Rukia."

"Does that mean that if I refuse, you will respect my wishes and cease all romantic contact with my sister?" Byakuya opened the box and examined the ring. It was a simple but elegant silver band with small diamonds around the center. On the inside as an inscription of pure gold. _Black Sun _and _White Moon_ with a pair of crossed blades in between.

"I'm sorry, but no. The only approval that will make a difference to me is hers. However, your approval would mean a lot to her. For what it is worth, it would mean a lot to me as well." Ichigo did not falter as he watched the man replace the ring in the box and return it.

"I see. She is a noble, and will be expected to marry another high ranking noble. You are asking me to jeopardize our family's noble standing."

"That's not really an issue and you know it. The Shiba clan was reinstated as the fifth great noble house after my father was granted a pardon for his years in the living world. I'm technically a high ranking noble, and a suitable husband as far as your family would be concerned." Ichigo smirked slightly. He had been disgusted by the idea of being a noble until he realized that it gave him some leverage with the Kuchiki clan leader.

"You have given this more thought than I had imagined. Very well, Kurosaki. I will give my consent on one condition. You must follow the standard courting procedures of the noble clans. At the end of such time, I will give my blessing for you to marry my sister."

"Alright. If that is what it takes." Ichigo stood up. "I'll let you get back to your work then."

"Not so fast. I see no reason we should not start now." Byakuya almost let a childish smirk break his mask when he saw the newly appointed captain freeze. He may just enjoy this after all.

* * *

"Sounds like you got more than you bargained for, just like I did, huh?" Shinji Hirako grinned at the orange haired hero sitting on the rooftop next to him. "Courting as a noble... Sounds like a nightmare come true. Makes me all the more grateful for my uncouth monkey."

"You had your wedding with the entire Twelfth Division. I'm not entirely sure I'm getting the worse deal." Ichigo laughed. Shinji nodded his agreement.

"I can't argue that. It was a bit weird, but she was happy. That's what really counts in the end, right?"

"Yeah. Kensei and Rose died in the war... You are a Captain, Lisa and Mashiro are Lieutenant's now. Love and Hachi are acting as Visored Ambassadors for the Delta Division. Hiyori is living in the Fifth with you. There are no more Visored in the living world, are there?"

"No... Your dad and sisters are the last people with significant spiritual power left down there. Once they move on, that's it. The ties between the living world and Soul Society that have been so strong for the last century will be gone."

"Is that really a good thing, though? Urahara insists that I spend one day out of every year in my living body to maintain a connection with it. He rattled off a bunch of science crap I didn't understand so he may have been making it up, but it sounded like the ties between our worlds was something he wanted to keep." Ichigo said. Shinji shrugged.

"Hard to tell, with that man. But if he thinks it is better, I'd be willing to place my bet with him. He have had a lot of unusually strong Shinigami in the last century, now I think about it. More Bankai have popped up since I was made Captain than in the thousand years previous... He may be on to something he doesn't want everyone knowing just yet."

"Isn't he always? Glad he's on our side. I _hope_ he's on our side. He makes it hard to tell sometimes." Ichigo remembered some of his training that had made him wonder if his best interests were really being factored in to consideration at all. Of course, the crazy scientist always managed to make him stronger.

"Captain! Your wife is looking for you! Oh, Captain Kurosaki. I apologize for interrupting." Lieutenant Momo Hinamori had appeared on the roof several paces away. Shinji sighed and waved a dismissive hand.

"Thanks, Momo. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes sir." She bowed and flashed off the roof.

"That girl worries me." Shinji shook his head.

"What? Why?" Ichigo looked in the direction the girl had disappeared in. "I thought she had recovered from Aizen's betrayal."

"On the surface she has." Shinji said quietly. "But I know she's not completely right. She talks to herself when she is alone. She follows me like a lost puppy sometimes. She hasn't spent any time alone with any of her friends since the winter war. If I had to guess, I would say she made herself separate her world in her head. She accepted only as much as she had to in order to function, and she's living in a fantasy world where much of the horror she's witnessed and experienced just hasn't been recognized as truth."

"That... Is terrifying and concerning... Have you talked to anyone in the Fourth about this?"

"I have. Lieutenant Kotetsu thinks time and contact with others will eventually integrate what she has segmented off into her reality in a less violent way than direct confrontation. I'm not sure how to approach Captain Hitsugaya about the subject though. He is a bit hot headed, and he's still recovering from some trauma of his own."

"Yeah, being enslaved as a zombie must have been rough on him." Ichigo commented. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ah, I thought they would have told you, but Rukia was already in the living world when it occurred... The young captain struck up a close friendship with Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Some speculated it was rapidly moving past friendship."

"With Yachiru? I can't imagine that... They seem like almost complete opposites.

"Yes, well, it was rough at first, but they balanced each other out well. Then she died." Shinji watched the realization hit Ichigo.

"Kenpachi?"

"Also dead. I don't know all the details. You'd have to ask someone in the Eleventh, but I do know that Yachiru took down two rebel Sternritter before she died, and Kenpachi took down the remaining three. They were a band of five, specially created to destroy the Zero Division."

"I can't believe Kenpachi is dead..."

"Yeah. It was a dark day for Soul Society when they carried their bodies back. Ikkaku Madarame is captain now. Technically, he didn't meet the requirements, but no one wanted to try and take the position from him, and his Division respects him without question. It was easier to just allow it to slide. Anyway, Yachiru's death was hard on Hitsugaya. He's getting better, but it was so bad at one point that Matusmoto was doing the division's paperwork."

"SHINJI!" Hiyori snarled from the end of the roof. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Gotta run, Ichigo. See you later." The blonde captain disappeared in a flash, his wife hot on his heels.

* * *

"He's beautiful. Have you decided on a name yet?" Kukkaku Shiba had set her pipe aside and was holding the small, black haired child with her good arm. He had his mother's hair, but she could already tell he would look like his father.

"We wanted to ask you for permission to name him Kaien." Ichigo said slowly. "It was the only name that everyone agreed on, but I don't want to offend you if you are against it."

"Kaien... Kaien Kurosaki. I like it." Kukkaku smirked. "My brother would have, too. You may not have met him, but you sure took after him. I'd be proud for my cousin's son to bare his name."

"Where's Ganju? We wanted to tell him as well, before we made the official announcement." Rukia asked, looking around.

Kukkaku laughed.

"The idiot is on his way to the 4th Division to suggest you name your child Kaien."

* * *

"Captain, you have a visitor!" Rangiku Matsumoto said happily as she entered Toshiro Hitsugaya's office.

"Tell them I am busy, or have them wait for a few more minutes. I am nearly finished for the day. Is it urgent?" The white haired captain did not look up from the paper he was finishing.

"It is urgent, in a manner of speaking..." Matusmoto hid her grin.

"Somehow, you failed to convince me. Send them away." He was so close. Another line and a signature and he was done for the day.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea. You _did_ make this appointment quite a long time ago. Nine years, I believe."

"Nine years? Why would I have made an appointment with anyone that long ago? I was still recovering from the war nine years ago..." Toshiro froze and blinked. "I see."

"Shall I send her in?" The well endowed lieutenant asked playfully. Her captain reluctantly nodded.

A few moments later, He tossed the completed document to the side and looked up to see a young woman entering his office. She had long black hair and the white and red garments of a student at the Academy.

"Karin Kurosaki. You're looking well."

"Thanks, you too, Shiro." Karin smirked at him and sat on his desk. Suddenly she frowned. "You've grown too... I thought for sure I would be taller than you now."

"I aged faster in the two years following the war. My power was completely obliterated when I was enslaved, and Shinigami aging is a function of our energy density. We're probably about the same age, physically." Toshiro stood up and looked her over. She stood up and grinned. He noticed they were eye to eye. "We are the same height..."

"Yes we are." Karin laughed. "I need to get back to the Academy. My classes begin tomorrow. I'll be back in six years to claim that position you promised me, though. Just you wait, Shiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He called after her as she left the room. He growled and picked up his Zanpakuto as he left his office. His lieutenant fell in to step behind him when he stepped out of the room.

"You going to tell her that you already filled out the paperwork for her transfer to the Tenth?"

"Not until she finishes her first year or two. I don't want her slacking off." The white haired captain smiled. It might be fun, bossing around his former captain's daughter.

* * *

"Welcome to the First Division, Mizuiro Kojima." Nanao Ise greeted the smiling man as she led him to the division barracks. "Your exam scores were very impressive. Are you going to apply for a seated position?"

"Not yet. I think I would like to spend a year getting used to how everything works before I pick up more responsibility. Besides, I was only really good with Kidou. My swordsmanship still needs a lot of work." Mizuiro followed the Lieutenant closely, not wanting to get lost on his first day.

"That's not so uncommon. Renji Abarai is a good example of the very opposite. He was very skilled with his Zanpakuto, but can not cast even the simplest Kidou spells without blowing himself up, and he's a captain now. I, on the other hand, was promoted to Lieutenant for Kidou skills alone. That's not to say you should not make every effort to master all the arts, but it is not necessarily going to be the thing that determines how far you will go."

"Really? That is incredible." He stopped and looked in to the room she had stopped in front of.

"This is where you will be keeping your personal belongings and sleeping. Showers are in the next three rooms, and the woman's barracks is in the next building. If you need the Captain, myself, or the Third through Fifth seat, we are all located in the building at the end. Our sleeping quarters and our offices are there. The Sixth through Twentieth seated officers are located in the building on the other end. Meals will be served in the barracks commons near the low seated officers' building. Most of your training will be seen to in the courtyard in the center of the Division."

"I think I got it..." Mizuiro smiled sheepishly. "It's a lot more complicated than the Academy. It will take a little time to get used to."

"Not as long as you might think. And if you get lost, don't worry about it. Just ask for directions. The Seireitei is hard to navigate, even for some of the most experienced officers." Nanao smiled kindly and walked down the hall further. "There is a trick to navigating this place though. When I was young, the Lieutenant at the time showed me."

At the end of the hall, she stopped and placed her hand on the wall, running her fingers down it. She stopped and smiled.

"On every corner in Seireitei, there are three symbols. The center symbol tells you what division grounds you are in. Then the symbols on either side tell you what division lies in that direction. If you know that, and you can remember the basic layout of the divisions, you should never get too lost."

"Thanks you, Lieutenant Ise." Mizuiro felt the marks, then tried to look for them. "They are almost invisible if you don't know what to look for... Why did they make them so hard to find?"

"The Seireitei was, and still is, a military compound. It was designed to make invasion very difficult. Road maps would have helped invaders and allies alike, so instead they built in a far more subtle guide. Unfortunately, almost no one knows about the marks. They went out of public knowledge around 900 years ago, not long after the founding of the Gotei 13."

"That's interesting... I'll keep it to myself then, unless someone really needs the help." He bowed to the woman. "Thank you again for showing me around."

"You are welcome. Now, you should probably go and meet your fellow division members in the barracks before dinner."

* * *

Orihime was exhausted. The Captain Commander had assigned her the Fourth Seat of the Fourth Division and, after she healed his missing eye, she had been working constantly for the last twelve hours. Now, with the division doors closed, she was finally able to rest.

Then she heard a knock at her door. She groaned, flailing her hands and feet silently in frustration before rising to her feet and opening the door.

"Uryu! What are you doing here this late? Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry!" He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I heard you had a rough day so I brought you dinner. I thought you might enjoy a chance to relax. If you would rather just rest, I'll leave it for you and see you later. I don't want to keep you up."

"No, stay... I can rest with company, you know. At least with your company." She yawned. He smiled and followed her in to the room.

* * *

"Excellent work, Tsumugiya." Byakuya Kuchiki nodded his approval at the stack of paperwork that had just been deposited on his desk.

"Thank you, Sir." Ururu smiled happily and picked up another stack of papers.

"No, take a break. You've already completed more than I had anticipated getting done today. There is no need for you to be doing the work of a Lieutenant until you have reached that rank. You are dismissed. You will return for training at precisely eight in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Ururu happily left the captain's office to visit Jinta in the neighboring division. When she arrives, she is just in time to watch the red head tossed in to the air like a leaf on the wind before crashing back to the dirt.

"Better, but this time, try to guide my attack around you. When I come down it's not such a big deal, but an upward strike can make your stance completely useless." Renji Abarai readied his sword for another blow, then noticed the girl standing at the entrance. He let his blade lower slowly. "Hey, Ururu. Good first day?"

"Yes!" The girl came to join the two red headed shinigami cautiously. "Mr. Urahara invited us to dinner this evening, Jinta."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Probably just gonna spend the whole time flirting with the waitress or something." Jinta scowled, then shrugged. "But I can't turn down the free food."

"You're free to go. We can pick up tomorrow." Renji slid his Zanpakuto back in to his belt and turned away. "I'm gonna go find some food of my own."

When he was gone, Ururu turned back to Jinta.

"You seem to be getting along better than before."

"Yeah... Well, I didn't expect him to be such a good Captain..." Jinta sheathed his own sword and crossed his arms. "I'm glad I chose his division, even if I meant to harass him at first."

"Awww... You've gone and grown up, Jinta!" Ururu laughed cheerfully, then cried as her hair was tugged suddenly. "Ow! Stop it Jinta!"

* * *

"Keigo Asano is here to see you." Lisa Yadomaru leaned in the door. Ichigo sighed and nodded. A few moments later, the excited man came running in to his office.

"Ichigo!" Keigo was about to leap over the desk and tackle his friend when Ichigo's foot appeared directly in front of his face. "Woah, that was fast... You've gotta teach me that!"

"They taught you flash step in the Academy. You've gotta practice on your own or with the division. And I can't teach you Sonido." Ichigo sighed and was back behind his desk in an instant.

"Why not? It can't be that hard! I bet I can do it before Chad!"

"Neither of you are ever going to do it. It's a hollow ability. Neither of you are part hollow, and neither of you are going to become part hollow, got it?!" Ichigo glared over the desk. "What did you want, anyway? You have to have something better to do with your time than annoy me."

"I... wanted to ask if I can apply for a position at the Twentieth Seat level. I know I probably can't make it yet, but I want to see what I need to do to reach that point. That's my goal right now. To become a seated officer." Keigo sat across the desk from his friend. "Mizuiro went to the First Division, and he's already talking about moving in to a seated position in the next year or so. Chad and Orihime both got high seats right away. Even Tatsuki got a high seat! I want to make it to a seated position before my sister does."

"Huh... Alright, I'll put you down as an applicant for the Twentieth Seat... Good luck, Keigo. I'm impressed you're really going for it. I can't give you special treatment, but I can make sure that training is paced and available to help you get where you want to be." Ichigo smirked. "I bet my sister beats you to a seated position, though."

"That's not fair! She's got your family's super blood, doesn't she?!"

"Yeah. She might graduate early at this rate."

"Not fair..." Keigo slumped in his chair.

* * *

"Woah, she grew up cute..." Chizuru watched the black haired shinigami dancing around the training area, the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division sitting beside her. "I haven't seen her since she was just a little kid..."

"Hey, remember, Captain saw her first, and if you grope her, you have to deal with him _and_ her brother." Rangiku laughed. Although Chizuru had not been assigned a seated position, she had proven to be a good friend for the woman. Between her, the Division, and Shuhei, it was rare for Rangiku to feel the loneliness that had plagued her after Gin's death.

"Ha... Ichigo could vaporize me without lifting a finger, couldn't he?" Chizuru grinned warily. It was strange, knowing that a man who had once been her classmate was widely considered the most powerful man in all of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo together.

"Yup. Both of us, and the captain too."

In the middle of the enclosure, Karin was focused entirely on her opponent. Her new Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division.

"Excellent. Now try it again, only this time, merge the moves together. The biggest openings are those between attack and defense. You have to be able to minimize these openings for yourself, and exploit them in you opponents." The white haired man instructed as he flicked his blade at her again.

"Like this?" She barely moved her blade to deflect the blow, then stepped in close without taking an instant to regroup. Her sword touched his chest and he grinned.

"Just like that. Alright. That's enough for today, Third Seat Kurosaki."

"I keep telling you, Karin is fine." She scowled at him but sheathed her sword and followed him to where the two observers sat. "Chizuru, I can feel you staring at my butt from all the way over there."

"I have no idea what you might be referring to." Chizuru smiled innocently. "I was simply enchanted by your elegant swordsmanship."

Karin rolled her eyes but didn't press the issue. From what she had heard, the woman was mostly harmless.

* * *

"You know, you're the first person to hold that seat in decades. Well done." Ikkaku walked away from the woman who was panting on the packed earth. Beside her, the Sixth Seat of the Eleventh Division lay unconscious.

"Thank you, Sir." She struggled to her knees and bowed. He waved it off.

"Yumi! Get her to the Fourth! That fool on the ground, too! You held that seat vacant for a long time, I don't want it open again cause we didn't get her lungs repaired in time." Ikkaku shouted to his friend. The elegant man flashed to the woman's side and lifted her carefully in his arms.

"Nicely done. It was nice to see that man eating dirt at someone else's hand for a change. He spent the last fifty years trying to take my position. I got rather tired of beating the ugly out of him." Yumichika flash stepped quickly and smoothly to the Fourth Division. The Lieutenant was not in, which explained why his friend had not come instead.

Back at the Eleventh Division, Mizuho Asano glared daggers at the tall, silver haired healer. The Lieutenant of the Fourth Division was talking happily to the Captain of the Eleventh, and he was standing far to close to her for the comfort of his admirer.

Not only had another woman already stepped in and claimed the bald warrior, but the first woman since the first Kenpachi to hold a seat in the Eleventh Division wasn't her! She was slightly furious at how things had played out. The Twentieth Seat had wiped the floor with her, and that was it. The division didn't allow rematches within three days, and she couldn't challenge anyone else because there was only one person at any seat. Granted, the turnover rate of the Twentieth Seat of the Eleventh Division was the single highest in all of Soul Society, so she would probably be facing someone else next time.

Still, it wasn't fair. She had joined the division just to see her old crush, and here he was spending his time with the weakest Lieutenant in the whole Seireitei? Her brother would laugh if he knew. Then she'd punch him through a window.

* * *

"What exactly do you mean?" Ukitake asked, not quite able to believe what he was hearing.

"In the living world, parents will often assign a godparent to their children, in case something where to happen to them. In addition to promising to care for the child should the parents die, the godparent is also encouraged to play a part in raising the child" Rukia explained. "Although with the Delta Division working to ensure no more wars erupt, I would like for you to be the godparent for our son."

"I... I would be honored." Ukitake smiled brightly as he gently held the child. "I never thought I would be able to be part of a child's life like this... Thank you, Lieutenant Kuchi-... Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"I'm the one who's honored, Sir. My brother gave me a knew life, but it was you, Kaien, and Miyako that really made me the woman I am today. There is no one I would rather have help us raise our child than you." Rukia ran her fingers through the child's hair. "He's going to be a handful, even for three of us. I can tell that already."

"I'm sure you're right about that. But then, it would be boring otherwise, wouldn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note - This takes place after Yuzu and Isshin finally come to Soul Society to join the rest of their family. I go in to some detail about some mechanics of the world that i am completely making up, so i hope it makes sense.**_

* * *

_**To Protect and Defend - Chapter 06**_

* * *

"I guess I'm the little sister now, huh?" Karin hugged her twin, who was now almost ten years older than when they had parted. "It's good to see you, Yuzu."

"I missed you, Karin." Yuzu stepped away from her sister and smiled. "Dad's on his way. Brace yourself."

"Thanks for the warning." Karin and Yuzu stepped apart as their father flew between them and on to the ground.

"My beautiful daughters! Why do you abuse me so?!" He jumped to his feet and put an arm around each of them, pulling them close. "Let's go find that rotten brother of yours. It's been a while since we were all together as a family."

Karin only shrugged, but Yuzu grinned with excitement. As they walked, the two sisters filled each other in on what had happened since they last spent time together. Karin had earned a medical degree and worked side by side with her father for several years. Now she was planning to join the Fourth Division and continue working with him.

They found Ichigo sooner than they expected, as he was walking quickly toward the First Division. When he saw his father and sisters, he froze and the scowl dropped off his face for a moment.

He waited for his father to launch at him before he moved to Yuzu's side with a slight static crackle.

"Hey. I expected you to hang around the living world for a bit longer. Get tired of the old man?" Ichigo hugged his sister, then held out and hand to stop his father's next assault without looking.

"No, but I missed you and Karin, and I felt like I had enough experience that I could be of some use here." Yuzu shook her head at her father's antics. "And I guess it won't be so bad having his focus split between all three of us again..."

* * *

"Shunsui! Get out here!" Ichigo shouted at the door. "Ise, I'm going to kick your captain's ass, if there is anything you'd like to add on!"

"Oh, what has he done now?" Lieutenant Ise Nanao stepped out of the next door, a book gripped dangerously in one hand, ready to pile her own punishment on the lazy man.

"He's been teaching Kaien an endless stream of shenanigans to get him in trouble, and by extension, get me in trouble. Kaien went and died Byakuya's haori pink. I'm lucky I'm not farting flower petals." Ichigo turned back to the slab of wood standing between him and his target. "Shunsui, if you don't open this door, you'll just have to put up a new one tomorrow!" Nanao winced in sympathy, both for her captain, who was facing imminent doom, and for the orange haired captain, who had dealt with the wrath of Captain Kuchiki.

"Alright, alright. I surrender! I do apologize, Captain Kurosaki! Kaien just overheard Juushiro and I reminiscing over our academy days! I promise, I was not passing ideas along with the intention of corrupting the young minds of the Seireitei!" The captain commander of the Gotei 13 slowly eased the door open, hands up in a gesture of peace. For a moment, it looked like he had talked his way out of it. Then Ichigo snatched the book from Nanao's hands and smacked the man's head so hard his hat was left floating for several seconds before it reunited with its host.

"Don't you start with that formal crap! I've told everyone a dozen times, it is Ichigo! Captain Ichigo if you absolutely have to! I'm not going to put up with two people being called 'Captain Kurosaki'!" The orange haired hero returned the book to the startled lieutenant and sighed. "Hey, Ise, Lisa wants to know what night you have off. She wants to take off and catch up some."

"Oh! I am free tomorrow, if that is convenient for her." Nanao clutched her book possessively, slightly at a loss for what to do when she was not the one wielding it as a weapon.

"I'll let her know." He turned back to the older captain, who was sitting on the floor and leaned casually against the wall, as if he had not just been brutalized with a fantasy novel. "If my son puts any more of your stories in to action, you're head's gonna get introduced to the entire Seireitei library."

Ichigo waved his goodbye casually to the pair left behind him. Down the hall, Mizuiro chuckled to himself. He would tell his friend later that he was the one who suggested to the boy that he try out some of the experienced trouble maker's ideas. But it would be much, much later. Long enough that he would not be introduced to any large books.

* * *

"In cooperation with Captain Kurotsuchi and the Twelfth Division, I now have evidence to support a theory that will change the way we look at our place in the world." Kisuke Urahara stood in front of the room, no trace of his usual carelessness on his face or in his voice. "We have known for centuries that Hollows and Shinigami all have a limit beyond which no amount of training will help them reach. Until now, we have never know what exactly sets these limits, only that they are set in stone."

"However, that is only a small part of what our research has uncovered." Mayuri Kurotsuchi took over. "Urahara came to me with his theory a year ago and requested my resources in investigating its merit. Although I thought it was mad at first, further observation has revealed it to be close to the mark and a great step forward in understanding out world."

"Shinigami have always worked on the principal that we serve a unique function in the world. We purify Hollows and guide souls to Soul Society. But what if there were no Shinigami? Would hollows consume all the souls? It seems like the logical conclusion if we truly are the only way to Soul Society. But if we take a moment to think back, the Gotei 13 was founded only 2000 years ago, and there were plenty of souls here at that time. How, then did they get here? For that matter, how did Shinigami arise as a separate variety of soul?" Urahara watched the group carefully, seeing if he was pulling them along his train of thought.

"Our world has proven time and time again that it works on laws that we have yet begun to fully understand. It has also proven to be very cleaver in enforcing these rules. The world requires balance. It would follow that such a cleaver world would not naturally jeopardize its own balance, would it not? So why, then, would lost souls become Hollows if such a phenomenon would only lead to the collapse of the world as souls never returned to the living world?" Mayuri was rocking back and forth on the spot. He had not felt so excited about a discovery in centuries.

"It stands to reason that, in some way, Hollows maintained balance before Shinigami even existed. But how? They are creatures of pure instinct who are driven by an insatiable desire to devour souls to fill the void inside their hearts. What then? They eat and eat until they evolve. They ascend to Gillians. From there they become Adjuchas. Then they finally become Vasto Lorde. But have we ever observed what happens next? Not before now." Urahara turned to the door to the chamber and gestured. Hiyori rolled her eyes and knocked twice.

Outside, Akon heard the signal and opened the door, leading in a thin man with plain brown hair and sharp eyes, and a small girl who was casting distrustful glares around the room.. Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake leaped to their feet and reached for their swords, but Urahara held up his hands for them to remain calm.

"In our search for answers, we found these two in the Rukongai. The former Primera Espada." Mayuri indicated the two. "We have checked the nature of their riatsu as well as their physical forms. They have no hole, which alone indicates they are not a hollow. Their riatsu confirms this. They are Shinigami. The death of the Primera Espada during the Winter War immediately preceded a large spike in the population of the Rukongai. Originally we carelessly attributed this to deaths in the living world. Now we know better."

"In his life as a Vasto Lorde and an Arrancar, they were a single being on a fundamental level. Now, they are two separate souls again. A Vasto Lorde typically contains several hundred thousand souls. The density of these souls is reflected in their power. It is accurate to imagine a Vasto Lorde, or any powerful hollow, as concentric layers of souls. The central soul is the consciousness of the being and the center of power. This soul has access to all the knowledge and collective strength of those beneath. As the layers pile up, those within have less power and less individuality. However, upon the death of the hollow, the souls are released. Now we believe the power is retained, proportional to the position of the soul among the layers."

"This would mean that every Shinigami came from the death of a Hollow. The more powerful the Shinigami, the more powerful the hollow was, and the closer to the core that Shinigami's soul came from. The next question we needed to address was how a hollow would die before Shinigami existed to purify them." Mayuri paced slowly in front of the room. "For this, we turned to a parallel model to the living world."

"In the living world, density has certain effects on the object. The most extreme examples are stars who's mass exceeded what their structure could sustain, and they collapsed in upon themselves. In the case of a powerful Vasto Lorde who has devoured millions of souls, the spiritual pressure caused by their density would exceed what their reishi constructed bodies could hold. As they cross that threshold, they would collapse, very much like a star. The souls would then be sent to Soul Society, and from their, they would be reincarnated into the living world." Urahara explained.

"The Shinigami created in this way would have the same limit as the position within their constituent hollow would allow. After a time, enough powerful Shinigami existed in Soul Society that they began gathering together. It was in this way that the Seireitei came to be." Mayuri turned his attention back to Starrk. "This man, now a Shinigami, will be able to achieve the same level of power as he held as an Arrancar, and not a fraction more."

"We know now, Hollows are not truly our mortal enemies. They are not evil. They were a natural part of the cycle of souls, created by this world to maintain balance, just like Shinigami." Urahara smiled as he saw the understanding in the eyes of the assembled captains. "And this is not only true of Hollows, but Quincy as well. Just as mass and energy can not truly be created or destroyed, souls can not be so easily obliterated."

"We saw Quincy killing hollows, but no souls coming to Soul Society and we made the only assumption we could. They were being destroyed, which was fundamentally abhorrent to Shinigami who took it upon themselves to protect the souls of the dead. Once again, we did not look close enough. When a Quincy destroys a Hollow or Shinigami, the soul does not return to Soul Society. It is sent directly in to the reincarnation cycle."

"This served to only exaggerate the imbalance we believed they were creating. In this, we were correct. The flourishing of the Quincy and their success in the destruction of Hollows was creating a terrible imbalance between the living and spirit worlds. However, with souls no longer in danger of annihilation, compromise could have been found. We have a chance to make such compromise now." Urahara made another gesture and three individuals came to stand at his side. "The Delta Division would like to request your cooperation and aide in making this knowledge public so that we can finally make peace with the Quincy and end unnecessary hostility with Hueco Mundo."

"You are certain of the results you have presented to us?" The Captain Commander asked cautiously. Mayuri and Urahara nodded together. "Then we will put it to a vote at once. Those in favor of making this knowledge public for the sake of peace?"

Shunsui Kyoraku watched as the hands around him rose. Soifon looked torn, but ended up voting in favor of the decision. Izuru Kira, Isshin Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshirou Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, and Juushiro Ukitake all added their hands to the vote. Whether Mayuri abstained from voting because he was against peace or because he was acting as a scientist, not a captain, would remain unknown.

"Very well. The Gotei 13 have no objection. The Delta Division has our support in taking this step towards lasting peace." Shunsui stood. "This meeting is over. Have a nice afternoon, everyone."

* * *

It was a cool, clear day in the Seireitei. At the bank of the river, two old friends lay side by side, their feet dangling in the water. Shunsui had his straw hat hiding hald his face, keeping the sun out of his eyes and his pink kimono folded beneath his head as a pillow. His white captain's haori was hung over a branch in a nearby tree, along with that of his best friend.

Beside him Juushiro was stretched out on top of his black Shihakusho with his hands behind his head. His long white hair was tied back and his Zanpakuto was leaned against the tree together with Shunsui's. They had sparred for the first time in centuries and were enjoying the nice weather as they had once done regularly.

"We need to do this more often..." Juushiro stretched and yawned, grinning into the clear blue sky. "I haven't felt this good since our academy days, Shunsui."

"It's working, then? Isshin found a real cure?" Shunsui propped himself up on his elbows and studied his friend in profile. In only a matter of weeks, the difference the treatments had made was incredible. For centuries, Captain Ukitake had only had brief periods of time where he was fit for combat, and even then he was easily exhausted. Now he had all the strength and power of a man in his prime again. It had been the first time since they were very young that he had not been the one to call an end to their match.

"Yes... I think he has..." Juushiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His lungs no longer ached. His throat did not threaten to fight against him. "Who would have thought that the healers of the living world, without Kido, would have surpassed us in the art while we weren't looking? The human race is incredible."

"Indeed they are. A cure... After all these years, it was as simple as a little human medicine." Shunsui chuckled and looked up the river to where his Lieutenant and his friend's two third seats were enjoying their own day off. Ise Nanao had her back to a tree several yards from the water, reading a thick book. The other two were arguing and wresting in the shallows. Occasionally one would gain the upper hand and hurl the other in to the deep water, earning a long string of profanity for their trouble. "How did those two react?"

"They still want to do everything for me, but they are starting to let me resume some of my responsibilities as captain. I can at least take care of part of Rukia's work, since she has her time split between acting as my Lieutenant, acting as Ichigo's wife, and acting as Byakuya Kuchiki's sister and heir." Juushiro stretched and sat up, then leaped to his feet in a single, graceful movement. "Hey, Shunsui?"

"Yeah, Juushiro?" The dark haired captain grinned and pushed his hat back, rising to his feet slowly and turning to his friend.

"It's been far too long since I have been able to keep up with you and your mischief, my dear friend. What do you say to a little fun, like our Academy days? Surely the two of us could come up with a suitable plot or scheme to liven up our officers if we put our minds to it!"

"It is good to have my faithful conspirator back!" Shunsui laughed and leaned in. "I assume you have an idea, like you always did?"

Juushiro only grinned.

* * *

"Kaien! It hurts!" Kirio was laying on the ground, crying out in pain. From her mouth, eyes, ears, and nose came a constant stream of thick white liquid that moved to cover her face. "Help me!"

"Kirio! Hold on! I'll get my dad!"

"No! Please, don't leave me!" Kirio was clawing at the white substance, chipping it away almost as fast as it was hardening, but it was slowly gaining ground.

Kaien stood frozen for one moment, then lifted her and began carrying her toward the Seireitei.

"Kaien... I can't hold on..." Kirio's breath was coming in short gasps now, her eyes clenched in pain as her face was covered completely by a mask of bone. "Run... I don't want to hurt you..."

"No! I won't leave you!" Kaien concentrated and flash stepped several yards, but could not maintain the pace while carrying her. The roofs of the division were in sight now. "We're almost there... Don't give up..."

"You did well, Kaien."

The black haired boy recognized the voice instantly.

"Captain Hirako! She needs help!" Kaien almost collapsed as the girl was easily lifted from his arms. Shinji gave him a calm smile.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry. You need to get to class, now. You're going to be late again, and she'll want you to get her missed work." The blonde captain turned and walked quickly toward the Fifth Division as his wife fell in to step beside him.

"She'll be okay, Kaien." Ichigo had arrived and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She's as strong as her father and as stubborn as her mother. A little thing like Hollowfication won't keep her down for long at all."

"Are you sure?" Kaien leaned against Ichigo's side as his legs finally gave out from the exertion of carrying his friend at flash step pace. "What is she can't overcome it?"

"Her inner hollow doesn't want to kill her. She isn't a visored. She's like us. She was born both Shinigami and Hollow. It is a fundamental part of her, and in the end, it will never destroy her."

"Will I go through Hollowfication?" Kaien looked up at his father. Ichigo nodded.

"You will. And I'll be there for you when you do. Kirio will want you to be there for her this evening when she has recovered some. Shinji was right. You need to get to class."

* * *

"This is not a good idea, Captain!" Ise Nanao whispered urgently. "Of all the Arrancar, why would you choose this one to be the first to join the Gotei 13?"

"Ichigo recommended four Arrancar to act as test cases. Two of them are acting as ambassadors, and one is the acting queen of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was the only remaining option. I trust Ichigo's judgment on this." Shunsui brushed off his Lieutenant's complaints lightly. "From what I heard, he was one of the most eager to fight by Ichigo's side when he went to Hueco Mundo for allies."

"That may be, but..."

"Nanao." Shunsui stopped walking and turned to her, causing her to stop short and blush as she nearly ran into his chest. "I understand your concern, but what would you have me do? Choose someone that no one has any experience with? Refuse to give this a chance entirely? I think that this is the best balance between caution and taking a chance for peace. Will you support me?"

"Captain..." Nanao sighed and looked up at him. "Yes. Always, you know that."

"Thank you. If this goes horribly wrong, I give you permission to tell me you told me so." Shunsui smiled warmly at her then turned and continued walking. "We need to hurry or we'll be late."

"Yes, Captain."

When they arrived, Grimmjow was already present.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku. I'm here, just like you asked. What is this about?" The feral looking man glanced suspiciously at the woman holding the large book.

"A suggestion has been brought forward by the Delta Division. An act of good faith between the Gotei 13 and the Arrancar. We are going to allow you the opportunity to join our ranks. It is... kind of a pilot program. In the future, because of this attempt, it may be that Arrancar and Shinigami will fight side by side as frequently as they do with their own brothers." Shunsui explained.

"And who would I be working for? What captain is willing to allow a hollow in to their ranks?" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be your captain. I trust you have no objections?"

"Kurosaki? The kid is a captain now?" Grimmjow considered it for a moment. "Sure. If there is one Shinigami I could fight under, it's him."

"Good. In that case, report to the Eighth Division immediately. He's expecting you."

* * *

It was strange being in a place like this. His memories of his past life was hazy at best, but he knew it had been miserable. He had been so lonely... Lonely enough to split his soul to create a companion that would stay by his side... But now, she was no longer a part of his soul, and had no memory of him. She was the only thing he remembered clearly, and it hurt that she looked at him like a stranger.

"Something on your mind, Starrk?" Juushiro Ukitake sat beside the former Espada and offered a friendly smile. "Do you remember me?"

"Vaguely. I know you didn't hurt Lilynette even though you could have easily overpowered and killed her... Thank you."

"I love children too much to ever fight against them. It pains me to allow them to fight in the Gotei 13 at all. Hopefully we are on our way to a future where they will not have to." Ukitake looked around. "Where is your little friend anyway?"

"She... Doesn't remember me. The only reason your scientists found us in the same place was because I have been protecting her without her knowing since we died." Starrk slumped forward. "I wish I knew why I remember and she doesn't..."

"It's more unusual that _you_ remember anything than it is that she does not. Time in the Rukongai erase memories of our past lives. Usually for our own benefit. Only a few in history have had bonds so strong that they transcended death."

"She was a part of my soul. She was my only real friend. Like a daughter or little sister. And now she's a stranger..." Starrk looked over at the man next to him. "What would you do?"

"Tell her the truth. Try to get to know her again. Look at things from her perspective. A strange man she has never met believes he knows her. You can see why she would be hesitant to trust you at first." Ukitake said. "But even though the Rukongai may erase out memories, some bonds are forever. You may find that even if she never remembers you, you fit together as if you have always been that way. You won't know unless you let go of the past and move toward the future."

"You're right, I suppose." Starrk stood up and looked around lazily. "I'll find her and tell her everything later. Right now, I need a nap."

* * *

_**I'm sure some people are less than pleased, but i am writing this for myself as much as anyone else, and this is what i want.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note - There has been enough set up, i thought it was time for a little conflict.**_

* * *

_**To Protect and Defend - Chapter 07**_

* * *

"Why did you turn down the Quincy King?" Urahara leaned casually against the wall of the dark chamber but kept his eyes fixed warily on the other man.

Sousuke Aizen sat, as he had for over a decade, strapped to a sturdy metal chair, bound head to toe. Urahara had removed his gag and uncovered his ears for the moment, but when the visit was over, he would once again be plunged into complete solitude.

"He wanted me to be his subordinate. You know that would never satisfy me." Aizen grinned. Urahara didn't buy it any more than he had expected him to. "You would not have come here if you didn't already know the answer."

"I figured you'd say that. That means I am almost surly right. I really wanted to be wrong this time." Urahara shook his head.

"Ah, but you and I are never wrong, are we? The fool Yhwach believed Ichigo wouldn't resort to using his Hollow side. _He_ was wrong. That is what happens to great people who make mistakes. We're different. We both see more than just our corners of the game board. We see all the pieces. We don't make mistakes." Aizen locked eyes with the only man he considered his mental equal. "You have another question for me, don't you?"

"I do. But it seems pointless to ask. You already know the question, and I already know the answer. Just as you said, you and I do not make mistakes. I suppose it was wishful thinking that drove me here, seeking to be wrong."

"I'm afraid you'll have to go elsewhere if that is what you desire. It may set your mind at ease if you ask it aloud though."

"You just don't want your only company in years to leave yet." Urahara stepped forward to refasten the straps. Aizen sighed, but did not protest.

"The game isn't over yet, is it?" Urahara paused and asked quietly. Aizen grinned.

"No. Not yet."

The straps quickly blocked out all noise and light as his face was covered once again. Urahara resisted the urge to kick the chair over and leave the mad man on his side. It would serve only to give away his own frustration to the enemy. Instead, he satisfied himself by ensuring the straps were tightened as far as they would go.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Captain Commander Kyoraku asked. He knew the man was almost certainly right, but he hoped it might be a poorly chosen joke.

"I am. I did not take the time to address it at the time, but Aizen passed up the opportunity to take his freedom during the war. There is only one reason for that. It was part of his plan. Presumably, even his imprisonment was a part of his plan. The question becomes, what is his final goal? If he had joined the Quincy and turned on them, he could have easily destroyed the Soul King and taken his place as he originally claimed to desire. Instead, he chose to remain imprisoned. Why?" Urahara clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides as he quickly paced back and forth in front of the older shinigami.

"Something he could accomplish without leaving his cell..." Lieutenant Nanao Ise whispered to herself.

"No. Worse. Something he could _only_ accomplish without leaving his cell." Urahara stopped and looked up at the Captain Commander. "Aizen is exactly where he wants to be. The war played out according to his predictions. Which means our current course is in the palm of his hand, as it has been for the better part of two centuries. We must act with caution and keep alert for his next move. And I think this should remain between us, for now. If this is not handled carefully, we risk missing something vital."

"I agree. For now, we will wait, and hope that whatever it is he is planning becomes clear before it is too late." Shunsui thought for a moment. "Give some thought to who you would recommend for a mission to counteract his activities, should it come to that. I will want your advice in that event. You are the only one who could beat Aizen at his own game."

"I have already thought on that, but I'll hold off my decision until that time comes."

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Uryu raised an eyebrow at his friend. Ichigo laughed.

"I am. Yuzu doesn't want to ever awaken her inner hollow, so she drew out her Quincy powers instead. She's the first Shinigami and Quincy hybrid in Soul Society. She needs someone to teach her. So, will you?"

"You know very well I can't refuse. Don't ask stupid questions." Uryu sighed and rolled his eyes. "She knows that Quincy don't have much in the way of healing techniques, doesn't she?"

"She does. She wants to be able to defend herself and those she heals. Although between my father, my sister, and myself, hopefully she will never have to be the one defending anyone."

"You can't be everywhere all the time. She's a wise girl. No idea where she gets that. Are you sure she isn't adopted?" Uryu smirked as Ichigo punched him lightly. "I'll teacher her all I know. Don't worry, Ichigo."

"I'm not worried. Thanks. How's Orihime doing?"

"She's doing very well. Her first weeks were hectic, but she's been much more relaxed since then. The benefits of an age of peace. Injuries are seldom and rarely severe."

"We can only hope it lasts." Ichigo looked over to his friend. "The Delta Division is already making a real difference. They let Grimmjow join my division a few days ago. He's my Fourth Seat now. He's a colossal ass, but he's strong, and surprisingly loyal."

"Huh, loyal and a colossal ass? I can't imagine why they put him in _your_ division. You're nothing alike at all!" Uryu grinned. "What about Starrk and Lilynette?"

"Lilynette is a junior member of the Thirteenth Division and taking part time classes in the Academy. Starrk is... adjusting. He spends most of his time either sleeping or avoiding the Academy. Ukitake says everything will be alright though. I trust him."

"He's a good man and a good captain." Uryu glanced toward the Thirteenth Division. "I was wrong about a lot of things, as far as Shinigami go... I should have listened better when my grandfather taught me."

"Yeah, well, everyone knows you're a stubborn idiot sometimes."

"Must be why we get along so well."

* * *

Omeada was busily cowering behind a large outcropping of rocks. Of all the places he could be spending his day, why did it have to be in a giant underground room with two terrifying women and two even more terrifying children?

"Almost had her that time! Nice job Kaien! Now, try it again, only this time with the weights!" Yoruichi Shihoin called out to her pupil. He flashed to a pile of equipment and strapped two thin strips of fabric to his legs. The fabric stretched out to cover him from ankle to mid thigh, then increased in weight until it was a struggle for most Shinigami to stand. She turned her attention to the other student. "Kirio! It's your turn to take a break! Hit the hot spring!"

Kirio Hirako, who had been running a long set of exercises, gratefully abandoned the task and ran for the refreshing water. Soifon took only an instant to catch her breath before flash stepping back in to the chase with the black haired boy.

"Good, but you have to be better if you want to catch my Little Bee! There are only two people in Soul Society faster than her, and you aren't one of them yet!" Yoruichi watched as the boy sped across the terrain as gracefully as he had unburdened, and only a small amount slower. Kisuke had warned her that he would learn at a rate she would be hard pressed to keep up with.

She had agreed to the training without any thought, but in only three days, he was almost ready to take her on himself. The girl, on the other hand, was learning at a far more reasonable pace. She seemed frustrated that she could not keep up with her friend, but also seemed to accept that he was always going to have an edge she did not.

"Yes!" Kaien shouted in triumph as his fingers lunged forward and yanked the strip of silk from the ninja's waist. "I did it!" He came to a stop and held his fist aloft, the soft material dangling as proof that he had accomplished his task. Yoruichi sighed. It was time for her to show him he still had at least a day or two before he was a real master.

"Good job, Kaien. Now, your next challenge. Take it from me." He blinked as the silk vanished from his fingers and seemed to appear at her waist. "Your father is the only person in history to match me. Can you rise to that level?"

* * *

"No, try it again." Grimmjow growled. This was insulting. He was a former Espada, not a babysitter! Kaien Kurosaki concentrated, and finally, a small ball of red energy appeared in the palm of his hand. Almost as soon as it appeared, it exploded, sending the boy and the Arrancar flying to the ground several yards away. "Damn it! You have to keep concentrating after you make the stupid thing!"

"Ha... Sorry..." Kaien pushed himself off the ground and grinned at the blue haired man. "I'm not so great with Kidou either..."

"Cero isn't Kidou! Forget Kidou! Don't give a thought to whether Kidou is easy or hard, or if you failed or succeeded there! It doesn't matter. Right now, this is all that matters. You aren't practicing something _like_ Kidou. You are learning Cero!" Grimmjow fired a small Cero into the ground a few feet away from them, leaving a deep crater. "Do it right this time!"

Kaien nodded and began to concentrate, but a shark smack to the back of the head brought his attention back to the Arrancar. "What?"

"Stop thinking! A Hollow acts on instinct, and Cero is a Hollow power! You can't think so much. Just _do_ it!"

Kaien frowned. That didn't make any sense. He wiped his mind, and glanced at the crater, then pointed at it and shoved outward with his riatsu. To his surprise, a blast of red energy doubled the size of the hole in an instant.

"There! Just like that!" Grimmjow grinned. Maybe babysitting wasn't so bad.

* * *

"_I've known about you since the day you were born."_ Aizen had said those words to Ichigo years before. It had been clear from the start that the orange haired hero was a vital player in this game, but what exactly his roll was meant to be remained unclear.

"_When were you under the impression that I _wasn't_ using Kyoka Suigetsu?"_ They had all been fooled... Urahara sat up and dashed out of the room. He headed directly for the First Division.

"Urahara? What are you doing here this late?" Nanao yawned as she opened the door. When she saw the panic on the calm man's face, she stepped aside and followed him to her captain's room.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku! We've been fooled! From the very beginning!" Urahara kicked the wall. "Aizen used his absolute hypnosis on Ichigo when he was a child! Of course he wouldn't leave something so vital to chance!"

"Then... We have no way of knowing what parts of the Winter War actually happened and what was illusion... We may not even have the real Aizen imprisoned..." Shunsui opened the door and allowed the two inside. "What can we do, though? We all witnessed his release... None of our senses are reliable..."

"No, even Aizen has limits. I do believe he is imprisoned. He is cleaver and would only use his ability in ways he could maintain indefinitely. If I had to guess, I would say there was a single instant during the war that he made us perceive differently. Narrowing down what it could be, however, will be a challenge." Urahara had calmed slightly. "We have to tell Ichigo though. Not only does he have a right to know that he may have been tricked, but he may be able to help us find what was changed."

"I do not like it, but I can't disagree. Aizen has proven his intentions will not be slowed by the deaths of a few enemies or allies. Nanao, go to the Eighth and fetch Ichigo. Urahara, you should bring Kurotsuchi as well. We need every great mind we can find to unravel Aizen's plan." Shunsui rested his hat on his head and stood. Urahara held up a hand.

"I have given some thought to this... I believe in order to defeat Aizen, we must change our strategy entirely. It has been a game of chess that has lasted centuries. He is a master that I am not sure even I can best. Certainly not without horrible losses. But if we change the game to poker without telling him, we may have a chance." Urahara grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Aizen breathed deeply and plunged in to his inner world. It was a mesmerizing place. A labyrinth of mirrors. Walls, floor, and ceiling. All at odd angles. From any single place in the maze, you could see every other location. But only the greatest minds could follow the twisting threads of reflection.

"Kyoka Suigetsu. It is nearly time." Aizen waited for a moment, then turned. An elegant woman in a dark cloak had appeared. She was not reflected in the mirrors.

"Sousuke. I wondered if you might not change your mind, after speaking to Kisuke Urahara." The woman sat on a protrusion from the floor that had been all but invisible before. "The subject is almost ready. Shall we move on to the penultimate phase?"

"Yes. You know your part. Go, and remember, we do not make mistakes, but neither does Kisuke Urahara. He will see the plan before the end, and he will put his considerable mental resources in to stopping us."

"He will fail. We have come too far for him to stop us now. It will not be long before we stand at the very top. Even the Soul King will not be able to challenge us." Kyoka Suigetsu vanished, manifesting into the outside world of Soul Society and leaving her master alone in his mind.

The Arrancar started it all. Hollows who had become part Shinigami. Next he preformed his test on the Visored, proving a Shinigami could become part Hollow. He went on to perfect the Arrancar, while Urahara had done his work in perfecting the Visored. Then it came time for the next test. Quincy hybrids. The real question, was if it was possible to create a Quincy and Hollow hybrid. He hoped, with the Hogyoku, that he could reconcile their contradictory natures. Ichigo had briefly merged with both his inner Hollow and inner Quincy, but his Shinigami nature polluted the results.

Now, his test was nearly complete. A pure Quincy and Hollow Hybrid. A Kudoso. He would test it in fire by sending it against Soul Society. He could count on Urahara to find its flaws, and Kyoka Suigetsu would be watching and recording the results for him all the while.

However, it was only a matter of time before they realized that his Zanpakuto had not been destroyed by the Hogyoku. When that time came, he would move to the final phase.

* * *

"No. No way! You can't use them to fight Aizen!" Ichigo shouted. His father was at his side, glaring daggers at his friend. Urahara was guiltily avoiding his gaze.

"This is the best chance we have, Ichigo. Isshin, surely you know I would not suggest this if I didn't believe they could do it!" Urahara said.

"And you must have known I would never have approved, or you would have come to me first!" Isshin growled. "You plan to send my daughters to fight the most dangerous criminal Soul Society has ever faced? It took you and Ichigo to finally bring him down before, and over a decade to realize he played you all like puppets!"

"And not just my sisters, but my son as well?! How many wars do we have to fight before you stop turning to our family for all of your solutions! You have the Gotei 13, the Arrancar, and the Quincy on your side! Why do you need the few of us who haven't already killed?" Ichigo demanded.

"Because Aizen has no grip on them. They are the only ones with your potential who have not seen Aizen's shikai." Shunsui Kyoraku defended the scientists proposal. "We do not want to see them harmed. But we have to think about more than just them. We have to stop Aizen or millions could die. Yuzu, Karin, and Kaien might be our only hope to stopping whatever plan Aizen has."

"I'll do it." Karin said quietly. She stepped up beside her father and brother. "I'll fight."

"No! Karin, don't!" Ichigo tried to step in front of her, but she pushed past him.

"This is my choice, Ichigo. You protected me all my life. I want to be able to protect people now. Besides, I think I may have an edge in this that Aizen won't see coming." Karin grinned confidently at her brother. "I reached manifestation. I'll be able to achieve Bankai soon."

"You've already reached manifestation?" Ichigo asked, surprised. She nodded. "Toshiro's been training you personally, hasn't he?" Another nod, this time with a small blush. Ichigo sighed and nodded. "It's a family thing, I guess. We all want to protect. I can't stop you... But please, be careful. Don't throw your life away for this."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But Yuzu isn't a fighter. She's a healer." She turned her glare on Urahara and the Captain Commander. "Leave her out of this."

"She is the only one of you who has trained her Quincy powers. The more variety in your powers, the better." Urahara said calmly. "Yuzu Kurosaki, it is your choice."

"I... I don't... I don't know if I am strong enough... I have only been training with Uryu for a month..." The gentle woman was uncomfortably standing off to the side, nearly overwhelmed by the immense assembled riatsu in the room.

"I would not feel comfortable sending her against Aizen at this point, Captain Commander. She is naturally talented and she is learning quickly, but she lacks power and speed to back up her skill. Maybe in five years, but right now, I'm afraid she would be a greater benefit to Soul Society as a healer than a soldier." Uryu reported. Ichigo leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Thanks, Uryu."

"I see. And Kaien?" Shunsui turned to the boy who now stood at the equivalent of a thirteen year old boy.

"Absolutely not. He is still a student in the Academy! He is a child! He has not even achieved Shikai yet! He still has to fight to keep his Hollowfication under control!" Ichigo roared at the man.

"I would say, there would be little benefit to sending a healer and a child when Karin is more than capable on her own. In fact, their presence would be more likely to serve as a distraction to those who care about them." Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke up for the first time, meeting the eyes of his former captain and his adoptive older brother. "I understand that a variety of viewpoints and styles would be a benefit, but the detriments seem to outweigh them in this case."

"I agree with Hitsugaya. I can not see sending the other two as anything more than a suicide mission." Byakuya added.

"I am always against sending children into battle." Ukitake said pointedly to his friend.

"Alright, alright. Karin Kurosaki has agreed to undertake this mission alone, and we are all agreed that she is the most capable on her own. Third Seat Kurosaki, you will report to the Delta Division immediately after this meeting to learn the details of your assignment as we know them at this point." Shunsui called out. "This meeting is over."

Karin smiled appreciatively at her captain, then turned to leave. She was stopped by her family.

"You don't have to do this, Karin..." Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Say the word and I'll kick Kisuke's ass all the way through the Rukongai for this!" Isshin proclaimed.

"Sis... I'll come with you, if you need me. I may not be able to fight, but I can heal you..." Yuzu hugged her.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, guys. Let me be the one to protect you all this time." Karin returned the hug, then embraced her father and brother as well. "I have to go. We still don't know when I will be needed for this mission anyway."

* * *

Ryuya walked out into the sunlight for the first time in years. The strange woman had taken him to the underground compound when he was little more than a child. Now, he was finally able to see the sky. Although, he wondered if it even really counted as himself anymore. He reached up and felt the chest plate under his clothes that covered a hole where his heart should be.

"You know what is required of you. After you complete your task, you are free." Kyoka Suigetsu gestured to the hole in the sky being held open by two Arrancar. "Free Sousuke Aizen from prison. Kill anyone who gets in your way. Once you cut his bonds and place this in to his hands, you are free. You can fight your way out, surrender and tell them everything, or die where you stand. It is up to you."

"All I have to do is get in, untie this guy, and give him a sword?"

"Yes." Kyoka Suigetsu smiled to herself. "Just that."

Ryuya nodded and stepped into the Garganta and off toward Soul Society.

* * *

"What is he?" Ikkaku asked allowed as he blocked yet another light arrow carrying the riatsu of a Hollow. "Yumichika! Tatsuki! Three point arc! Mizuho! Get to the Captain Commander and tell him to make sure Aizen is secure! Aramaki! Get to the Delta Division and alert Urahara! I smell Aizen's hand in this!"

"Yes Captain!" the four officers shouted in unison, moving to follow his orders.

"So, what the hell are you?! An Arrancar gone rogue?!" Ikkaku stepped forward cautiously, Yumi and Tatsuki on either side of him, but several steps back.

"I'm a Kudoso! A Quincy who has undergone Hollowfication! I am the only one of my kind, and I am here to unleash hell! My name is Ryuya!" The man fired another arrow but it was cut from the air by the bald captain.

"I am Kenpachi Ikkaku Madarame! I am the captain of the Eleventh Division! I'm the luckiest man in the Gotei 13, and I am going to kill you here and now!" Ikkaku spun his Zanpakuto. "Grow, Hozukimaru!"

"Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku!" Yumichika grinned as his blade curved and divided into its true form.

"Strike Back, Handoju!" Tatsuki's blade extended from the handle in both directions, while the hilt changed to enclose her hand fully.

The three powerful warriors charged the new enemy without hesitation as their comrades rushed to alert the rest of Soul Society.

When help finally arrived, Ikkaku was the only one standing, and the enemy was no where to be seen. The bald man was knelt beside his best friend, carefully applying medicine from his sword hilt to several deep cuts. A few feet away, Tatsuki was struggling to get to her feet, using her Zanpakuto as a crutch.

"Where did he go, Captain?!" Aramaki came to his comrades and helped Tatsuki to her feet as Mizuho moved to help Ikkaku lift Yumichika.

"Toward the First Division. Hurry. He was carrying Aizen's Zanpakuto, and he knew how to use it."

* * *

"Thank you for your services, Ryuya." Aizen stretched and lifted his Zanpakuto experimentally. It had been so long since he had held it, he just wanted to enjoy the weight in his hand for a few moments. "You're dismissed. I suggest you get out of here before they get here, or you will probably die. But then, that is up to you now."

Aizen looked back at the chair that had been his home for the last decades. One blast of Kidou reduced it to ash.

Outside, the First Division had evacuated, and Ichigo stood in his full Vasto Lorde form. Shunsui Kyoraku suggested that as a last resort, the prison could be obliterated and rebuilt, if it meant containing Aizen.

"Ah, I see you've all come to welcome me back in to the free world. I do appreciate it, really. I haven't had many visitors lately. But I have some important business I must be getting to. You've validated my final experiment. I have no need to kill you all, but I will if you stand in my way." Aizen raised his sword. "Shatter, Kyo-"

"Bankai! Reiji Shinkiro!" Karin Kurosaki flash stepped from the crowd and crossed blades with Aizen before he could complete his release. "You won't be hypnotizing anyone today."

"Oh? And a child like you will stop me? It is no great feat to see that you don't have even a fraction of your brother's power. I expected better." Aizen pushed her blade back and then lunged at her chest, his blade sliding cleanly through the joint of her shoulder. She cried out and stumbled back.

Then she vanished. Aizen's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his own shoulder. The girl was standing there, his sword resting harmlessly on her shoulder and her own blade through his arm.

"What is this?" He swung again, but again, she wasn't there.

"You thought you were the only one with an illusion type Zanpakuto? Ha! They told me you were smart!" Karin rushed toward him. His blade came up to block her, but instead he met empty air as her strike pierced his leg from the side. "And that is only the start." She drew back and pointed the tip of her blade at the confused man. "My mirage doesn't stop with your senses. The wounds you see me inflicting are real to you, even if not to the world, Aizen. I can kill you without ever coming into arms reach."

"Perhaps I gave you too little credit... But there are still things you have not mastered. Such as releasing your Zanpakuto silently." Aizen grinned and dissolved before her.

"No! I had him!" Karin roared as she rushed to the spot he had just occupied. There was no trace of him ever standing there. "I failed..."

"No, you did amazingly, Karin." Her captain was by her side. "We'll find him. Urahara and Kurotsuchi are already working on it."

"He hypnotized me, Toshiro! I could have killed you! Or Yuzu! Or Dad!" She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I can't be the one to fight him again..."

"I understand... Then it is time to see what your nephew is capable of when necessity calls..." Toshiro looked over her head at Ichigo and Rukia. They shared a sad glance, then nodded.

* * *

_**So, a few new Zanpakuto were added here. Tatsuki's means Recoil Beast, and it's special ability is to redirect force from her enemy's attacks. It may come in latter, but i dunno. Karin's Bankai is Midnight Mirage, while her Shikai will simply be Shinkiro (Mirage). Hers was meant to be very similar to Aizen's although it affects everyone in sight even if she doesn't want it to. That means everyone saw her getting stabbed, even though it was only meant to fool Aizen.**_


End file.
